Snake's Savior
by MDP0014
Summary: Anko is having a bad day. Can a certain blonde fix that? After 4th Shinobi War. Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 1: First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Anko was having a bad day. More so than her normal bad days. Why you may ask? The Fourth Shinobi War had just ended. Naruto Namikaze managed to defeat Madara and even saved her from Kabuto. She wasn't mad at the blonde no far from it. She actually admired him for proving the village wrong. That was her problem. Back before she was captured by Kabuto and before Pein's assault on the village both she and Naruto were the Village Pariahs. Everyone hated them. More so Naruto than her. But now that he had become a Hero throughout the Elemental Nations everyone praised him. He was even going to become Hokage in two years when Tsunade retired. So he was now like royalty. And the village set their hate out on her now. No before her and Naruto shared the hate. But now it was just her. It seemed that no matter what the snake bastard would always make her life miserable.

Currently she was walking to the Dango shop. She was so depressed that she didn't even notice that she was just about to run into someone. When she turned the corner… Wham! She came out of her depressed state to see she was falling. But she never hit the ground.

"Hey watch it Asshole!" – Anko

Five minutes earlier with Naruto.

Today was now what Naruto would consider an average day. He was going to be Hokage so naturally he was around Tsunade a lot. She now gave him the paper work saying it was training for the job and responsibilities of a Kage. This of course was an excuse to drink all day and not do paper work. So Naruto found a solution. He made ten Shadow Clones and set them to work. This left Naruto with a free day. So he thought he would take a stroll around the village he called home. He turned a corner only to run into someone. He saw said person falling and quickly caught her. It was Anko. She looked depressed.

"Hey watch it Asshole!" – Anko

"Oh Anko-san, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." – Naruto

Anko now realizing that she shouldn't get on the future Kage's bad side. She quickly apologized.

"Oh, Naruto-sama I'm sorry please forgive my rudeness." – a now embarrassed Anko, who was blushing like a tomato. Did she say she admired Naruto? Well truth be told she adored him and even developed a crush on him after he saved her.

"Naruto-sama? No, no Anko-san please just Naruto. I hate being formal." – Naruto giving her his famous Naruto grin. "Are you ok you look a little sad. You don't seem like your normal self."

"No Naruto I'm just fine." She tried to lie her way out. He saw through that.

"Anko-san please let me take you for some Dango, and you can tell me what's wrong. I mean you can't fool me. Your eyes say that you aren't fine." – Naruto

She thought about it and thought this could be a way to learn some more about the blonde she wished to be with. She gave a nod and the two left to the Dango Stand. After ordering he once again asked her what was wrong. She explained that after he became acknowledged by everyone, the village set their hateful gaze upon her. How they only now needed to dispose of the Snake Whore to acquire true peace here in Konoha.

"Anko-san this isn't like you. I know better than anyone that the village is ignorant. But normally you shake it off. Why is it that it is affecting you now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was being captured by that Kabuto freak. It was like for the first time in a very long time… I was… afraid. And this caused me to give up." – Anko "Have I ever thanked you for saving me that day? I guess it's true. You are a ray of hope to those you meet. You gave me hope. Even after I accepted that no one would come looking for me." She thought gloomily.

"Anko-san you are a comrade. Therefore it was the right thing to do. You don't need to thank me." – Naruto

However no matter how he tried she was still upset. And he knew the pain she was in. To be alone, hated and shunned. It was horrible. So he would try to help her get back to herself.

"Anko-san what are you doing later this evening." – Naruto

"Nothing, why?" – Anko

"Well I was wondering if you would allow me to take you out tonight? Like on a date?" he gave her a smile that showed he wasn't lying to her.

"I don't know Naruto I kind of…" "Oh come on Anko-san it will be fun. I promise."

"Well. Ok Naruto if you insist. Pick me up at my place at 7:30?" – Anko

"Of course Anko-san. And wear something formal."

Time Skip 7:20

Naruto was walking to Anko's apartment. He was dressed in black slacks. And a Black dress shirt with an orange tie. His hair was combed, though it still held a lot of its spikey-ness. In his hands were a bouquet of pink tulips. Why tulips? Well Ino had told him it meant he cared. So that's what he would give to Anko. Though he was quite nervous. He could take on an army of undead S-Rank nin with all the confidence of the world. But as it would be he had the confidence of a mouse running from the Nibi. None at all.

He arrived to her apartment and nervously knocked on the door. "Just a minute." Was the reply. When the door finally opened his jaw dropped. There stood Anko in a strapless purple dress that ended at her ankles. It tightly hugged her curves. It showed a bit of cleavage. She also had on a necklace of a snake that wrapped around a purple gemstone.

"You look gorgeous Anko-san" he said with a smile. While she on the other hand was blushing like mad.

"Thank you Naruto. You don't look bad yourself." On the inside however was praying this wasn't a pity date.

"Oh um these are for you." He handed her the bouquet he had up until now forgot about. Anko took notice of the fact they were pink tulips. She knew their meaning and smiled. But the color reminded her of a pink haired medic and she began to worry.

'Doesn't he like that Sakura girl?' She thought sadly. 'Maybe this is just a pity date.'

"Well Anko-san are you ready to go?" – Naruto

"Huh oh ya"

Skip

The two were at a very expensive restraint. They were seated almost immediately. Naruto being the next Hokage was no secret so he got a reserved table meant only for the Hokage. The host seemed thrilled that the future Hokage was here. But gave a look of hatred towards his date. Something Naruto didn't miss.

Right now they were waiting for their food to arrive and were just talking to themselves.

"So Anko where did you get that necklace? It looks great on you." – Naruto

"Oh this, this was my mothers. It's the only thing I have left of her. It's my most prized possession." – Anko

"Um Naruto? Can I ask you a question?"

"Well of course. Why bring you on a date if I didn't want to get to know you." – Naruto

"It's just… well… don't you like Sakura. I mean why take me out if you have feelings for her?" – Anko now nervous that her suspicions might be confirmed.

"Well that's an easy and yet complex answer." - Naruto "How so?" – Anko now curious.

"Well after Pein's Invasion and around the time of the Kage summit…"

He then explained how she confessed to him in Iron Country. And how he could see she only did so to deceive him. Only to keep the traitor safe. How it hurt to be used and thrown to the side like trash. By the time he was done they were walking around the village.

At that moment Anko realized just how much in common they really had. They both were/is hated by the village. Both of them know the pain of being alone. And both know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you admire. But bringing up these memories only made her feel worse. So she did the one thing that she hadn't done in years. She cried.

Naruto thought he did something wrong when he saw this. He felt terrible seeing her like this. So out of instinct he moved over to her and held her. He sat there and tried his best to get her to stop crying. She was shocked when he did this.

"Anko please don't cry. Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you? Please stop crying." – Naruto

"No… Naru…to you did… n't do… any… thing wrong." She said no holding onto him for comfort as she sobbed in his chest.

"Then why are you crying?" he said she had calmed down slightly.

"It's just that ever since Orochimaru left me everyone hates me. Like I was the traitor. And then when you became a hero and every one admired you. But then everyone had more time to make me more miserable. They shun me, blame me for things I didn't commit, and call me names like 'Snake Whore' or 'Snake Bitch'. I can't stand it." This sent her back and she began to sob once more. Naruto now fully understanding the reason for her being upset. So he let her cry. It was better to get it out than to keep it bottled up. He kept whispering soothing words to her. Anko had eventually stopped crying.

"Naruto will you take me home?" – Anko

"Of course." – Naruto

So they walked back to her apartment in silence. However Anko was walking closer to him than before. It seemed as though she didn't notice. They finally made it to her apartment. It was around 11 at night.

"Thank you Naruto. For everything." She said with a smile and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. But um would you want to maybe do this again sometime? Only happier I guess?" – He said nervously.

"Are you asking me for another date? If you are then yes. I would like that very much. But you know this means we are now dating. Right?" – Anko she said now getting her flirtatious nature back.

"Ya I guess it does. Well good night Anko-chan." He said with a smile. He then turned and left. Anko closed the door behind him and went to bed.

The last thought going through her head was 'I finally met a guy who doesn't want to use me. Maybe he could be the one.' And with that she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**You guys may know me from my story "Naruto Namikaze: Konoha's Maelstrom". I am not abandoning it. But this popped in my head and I had to write it. At 15 reviews for this story I will write the next chapter. I'll give you a hint it revolves around jealousy from Sakura and Hinata. So REVIEW and earn your next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It had been one month since the first date and Anko couldn't be happier. Since then they had decided to keep it on the down low. They agreed after all it was no one's business but theirs. The only ones who knew were Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Ibiki. However they only knew because of what their work entailed. However they were planning on telling everyone soon. It would be the biggest shock since Jiraiya showed up during the 4th war to help Naruto defeat Madara. Oh how she remembered how Tsunade and Naruto were pissed. They beat the shit out of him and burned his notebook. Then burnt his back up copy that was a 'secret'.

Right now she was on her way to meet Naruto at the Forest of Death. It became a place they found quite peaceful. They often took walks hand-in-hand around the forest. Now normally this would be suicide. But because of the Kyuubi, Naruto had a feral aura around him. And all the animals and creatures knew Naruto was an Alpha. So they stayed away. Because of this it was quiet. And the forest was actually nice to look at. Plus Naruto knew that she liked being here and away from the villagers.

"Hey there Anko-chan, how are you today?" a voice rang out.

Anko had stopped walking during her thoughts and was standing under a tree. One that Naruto was now standing upside down above her.

"Damn it Naru-kun, don't do that you know I can't since when you do that." – Anko

"Aw, but I like doing that Anko-chan." – Naruto said dropping down next to her.

"Shut it Naru-kun." There was a mumble about 'stupid Hirashin' and 'blonde boyfriends'.

"So Anko-chan what do you wanna do today?" – Naruto

"Well Naru-kun it's been a month and I thought maybe we should tell everyone. I mean with you becoming Hokage it's only a matter of time." -Anko

"Ok if that's what my Anko-chan wants." He said with a smile. "So how you wanna do this?"

At that moment Anko's mind started thinking.

'Maybe if we get a really, really big banner that says 'Naru & Anko Forever' and hang it from Hokage tower. Then get Naruto to summon Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro wave around flags with a Chibi Me and Naru-kun holding hands with hearts. No too much.'

"How about we go on a date. And then take a walk around the village and any one we know who asks we tell them." – Anko

They then proceeded to the Dango Shop. Naruto knew better than to argue with her about Dango. Last time he tried he ended up being chased around the Forest of Death with kunai being flung at him. If anyone were to see him that day beg her to stop would have wondered how he was going to become Hokage.

Mini Flashback

"Please stop throwing sharp things at me Anko-chan I'm sorry." Naruto who was now holding onto her leg crying. "I won't do it again. I'll even take you for Dango right now. Just no more kunai."

Anko thought it quite comical. How a Future Hokage, Sage of Mt. Myoboku, Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Hero of the 4th Great War, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was now latched onto her leg as if his life depended on it crying and begging for forgiveness.

"Ok but I hope you brought your wallet. I'm feeling really hungry today" she said with an evil smirk.

"Yes Anko-chan."

Mini Flashback End

Now at the Dango Shop

Naruto was now feeding Anko upon her request. She thought that hey who gives a shit how the villagers and other shinobi found out. They got some stares of shock and some disgust. And from the women Anko got cold glares of Jealousy. What they didn't count on was a certain Yamanaka seeing them…

Skip

The happy couple was now walking around the village aimlessly. Occasionally stopped by someone they knew. To which they explained that they were dating. They had now explained it to Kakashi who reading his 'Icha Icha' yet you could tell he was happy for the two. They ran into the green clad taijutsu users who after hearing the story ran of screaming about youth. They ran into Neji and Tenten shorty after apparently following Gai and Lee for training. They also saw Kurenai and little Asuma.

While the two women talked Little Asuma kept leaning toward Naruto with his arms stretched out. Almost like he wanted out of his mother's grasp to get Naruto to hold him.

"Ok fine you can go see Naruto if he wants to hold you. Naruto?" – Kurenai said after the constant shifting of the small boy.

"Oh it's fine with me if it's fine with you Kurenai." Just as he got done talking Little Asuma was already in his arms and playing with his whisker marks. It was almost as if he had jumped from his mother's arms to him.

Naruto wasn't paying attention due to the child who was now climbing on his shoulders and playing with his golden hair. However both women were watching him. More so Anko who was wondering how he got along with kids. It was comical to watch a 1 year old cripple a Kage level shinobi by pulling on his hair.

Finally Naruto set little Asuma down and flew through some hand seals, then slammed his hand on the ground. There was a poof of smoke that seemed to excite the infant. When it cleared it revealed a small toad the size of a small dog. It had the normal blue vest and was purple in color. He was the son of Gamaken, Gamajiro. Little Asuma upon seeing something his size to play with grabbed the small toad into a death grip.

"Um Naruto? Who's the kid? And why did you summon me?" - Gamajiro

"That is Little Asuma, Kurenai's son. And well I summoned you to play with him of course." – Naruto

The small toad could only nod. He couldn't leave as to the child holding onto him. But he would make do. After a couple minutes of 'playing' Kurenai said her goodbyes and went to go get Asuma.

"Well Asuma-chan we have to go say good bye to Auntie Anko and Uncle Naruto." – Kurenai. The boy only smiled and waved at the two.

"Uncle Naruto?" – Naruto asked.

"Well yes Naruto, you see I have no siblings and Anko is the closest thing I have to a sister. Hence Auntie Anko. And if you are going to marry her that would make you Uncle Naruto." – Kurenai said with a smile.

"MARRIED?" both Anko and Naruto yelled.

"Yes married. I can tell you two are going to eventually get married. Call it a women's intuition. Oh and Naruto thank you for playing with him. I love him more than anything, but he can be a handful." And with that the mother and son left.

"Hm? Anko Namikaze huh? I like the sound of that." Anko said with a smile.

Then just as they turned to leave.

"NARUTO!" – (Guess Who)

They turned to see an angry duo of Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. Well an Angry Sakura and a very pitiful looking Hinata.

"Yes Sakura?" – Naruto asked politely.

"Don't yes me. What the hell? You spend years trying to get me to go out with you and when I finally confess to you, you throw me away! Almost like I'm nothing." – Sakura

"Well Sakura that could be because I lost respect for you. After your 'confession' I quit trying for your affection. You only confessed for two reasons. One was to try to stop me from finishing Sasuke. The other was more of a backup in case I did kill him. If he wasn't around you tried to use me as a second place for you."

"That's not true…" – Sakura

"DON'T lie to me Sakura. It hurt me when you did that. I realized then that you would never see me more than the 'Silver Medal'." – Naruto

And with that she stormed off not even realizing Anko was there holding hands with him the whole time.

"Naruto-kun it's ok I understand why you didn't pick Sakura. But now we can be together." – Hinata who had brightened up after Sakura left.

"Huh?" Naruto and Anko said.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I forgive you going out with Anko-san. But now we can be together like it was always meant to be."

"Um Hinata…" – Naruto

"Naruto-kun its fine just tell Anko-san you're not interested in her and we can go." – Hinata

"Hey back off Naru-kun is mine." – Anko

"Hahaha oh that's rich. Why would he be yours? I mean why would he want _you_ when he can have me." – A bolder more confident Hinata

"Hinata I'm not dumping Anko-chan. And I'm not going to do it to be with someone else." – Naruto

"Naruto your only leading her on and giving her false hope. Seriously get it over with and we can finally be happy together." Hinata said with a slightly agitated tone.

"Hinata I'm serious. I'm not going to break up with Anko-chan." Anko was now very happy at this. Hinata seemed to get angry.

"Naruto how could you. You walk around with this slut hanging off you like some common whore and say you want her. Over _me_? I almost died to save you. I even confessed to you. Tell me did I almost give my life up for nothing?"

At this point the rest of the Rookies (minus Sakura) showed up along with the senseis. Kurenai had forgotten something and was watching next to Kakashi and Gai along with Yamato. Jiraiya and Tsunade were heading to a bar and stopped to see the interaction. Shizune was leaving the hospital to go home. And Ibiki just happened to be there.

"First off don't EVER call Anko-chan a whore. Second if I remember correctly if you had listened to what I said that day you wouldn't have almost died. I had Katsuyu tell everyone to stay away from that battle specifically for that reason. So _no one_ would die during that battle. And just so you know it's really creepy when you use your Byakugan to stalk me. I really should have dealt with that ages ago. But being the nice guy I am decided that eventually you'd stop." – Naruto now angry at her for calling Anko a whore/slut.

"Fuck you Naruto." She said with tears in her eyes. "I wish Pein would have caught you that day." And then she ran off crying.

He sat there for a couple minutes in silence. As did everyone else wondering how he would react. Anko was now holding onto him with her head in his chest to try and keep him calm. Naruto however never really thought of Hinata as more than a friend and comrade so he never really cared what she thought. Yet it didn't help the fact that, that was extremely hurtful.

"Naru-kun?" – Anko asked in a worried voice.

"Yes Anko-chan?"

"Are. Are you… ok?" she asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." And then as Anko shifted to now hold onto his arm they turned to continue to where they were going. When he did he saw all of his friends, Senseis and his Baa-chan looking at him worried that he could snap at the extremely harsh words of the Hyuga Heiress.

"Naruto you gonna be ok?" asked Tsunade who was in tears. It hurt her to think someone that he saw as a friend say things like that to him. It didn't help that imagining if, what could have happened that day actually happened.

"Ya" and with that he walked past them not saying another word.

Skip

Naruto and Anko were now at his new apartment. They just sat there on the couch silent. Naruto was leaning back with Anko snuggled into his chest, while he played with her hair.

"Naruto, thank you."

"For what Anko-chan?"

"For sticking up for me. No one has ever done that. And for staying with me. I was scared."

"Scared?" he asked now curious.

"Scared that you would have left me for Sakura or Hinata. So thank you." – Anko

"You don't have to thank me. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let people say whatever they wanted about you? Besides why would I want one of them when I have you?" – He asked.

She smiled at that. And they sat there in silence. Naruto still playing with her hair. They sat like that until they fell asleep.

**REVIEW Please and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 3: Curse Seals and Ibiki-niisan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**IMPORTANT I am now changing the amount of time Anko and Naruto have been dating. Instead of a month and a half I moved it up to 10 months before they revealed their couples status. That means theirs only 14 till Naruto becomes Hokage.**

"_Kukuku Anko-chan. You didn't think you could get rid of me that eassssily, now did you?" – Orochimaru_

"_I'm going to kill you, you snake bastard." And she leapt toward the object of her misery in life._

_A short, one sided battle later._

"_Now, now Anko-chan you didn't think you could beat me now did you?" Orochimaru gets onto a stance with kusanagi to deal the fatal blow. She sits there. Not like she has a choice. Her mind races. Her genin days, the betrayal, her teen years, becoming a Tokubetsu Jonin, joining the T&I. Then it hit her. Naruto. She cried at the thought of leaving him. She could only close her eyes and weep awaiting the end. _

"_Goodbye Naruto" she thought sadly._

_Then she waited for the inevitable pain that was to come. But it never came. She opened her eyes to reveal Naruto standing in front of her. Orochimaru's blade sticking in his back coming out of his chest. It hit his heart._

"_An… Anko… ch…an…r…un" and then he fell, dead before he hit the ground._

"_HAHAHAHAHA sssee Anko-chan no one can truly defeat me." He then moves forward so he can whisper in her ear. "Thanksss to this mark, you cannot essscape me. Even in Death."_

Anko jumped up covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf. 'It was just a nightmare.'

"Anko-chan are you ok?" came a voice.

She looked to the person. She was laying on top of Naruto from last night. They were still on the couch from when they got back from their date.

"Oh Naruto I was so scared." She said as she put him into a vice grip. She began to tell him of her terrible nightmare and how it related to her two worst fears. Forever bound to the curse mark. And losing Naruto to the snake bastard.

He sat there and listened to her rubbing her back to calm her down. Which she did. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Anko-chan. I am going to be Hokage. The greatest their ever was. And I already told you. I won't leave you. EVER. Promise of a lifetime." He said with that foxy grin she loved.

"Your right you won't ever leave me. Cause if you do I'll cut off your penis and feed it to you. Then I'll cut the bitch your with up and feed her to my snakes. Then I'll give you to Ibiki-niisan." Naruto gulped at that. Ibiki didn't fuck around.

"W-why w-would I do that when I have you Anko-chan?" he said fearfully.

"Good answer and I know you wouldn't leave me."

And with that they drifted back to sleep.

Skip

Anko and Naruto where walking around the village enjoying the day when…

"Ko-chan" the couple turned to see Kurenai coming towards them. "Hey there you are I've been looking for you."

"Um ok what for?" she asked confused.

"Remember I told you I got a babysitter yesterday, so we could go have some girl time?" – Kurenai said.

"Oh ya I forgot about it after the Hinata incident. Sorry." – Anko

"It's ok. But how are you Naruto. I heard what she said. That was really hurtful. She had no right to say something so awful. And to someone with such a kind heart like you too."

"Oh I'm fine. It got to me I won't lie. I don't really care what people say about me. I guess it was just the shock of who said it." Both women nodded.

"Well Nai-chan lets go. I'll see you later Naru-kun." And with that they left.

"Hmm. Wonder what Kakashi-senseis up too?" and he then left to find his perverted sensei. He never found him though. He had been stopped by the most unlikely person. And possibly the scariest son of a bitch around. Ibiki Morino.

"Ah just the guy I wanted to see." He said as he slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"H-hey there Ibiki-san how's it going?" he said now on edge.

"Oh it's great. But call me Ibiki. But that's not what I came here for. So you're dating my little Nee-chan huh? Well I just came to say I'm happy for you." He said with a smile. Naruto now relaxed somewhat.

"But if you break her heart. You will wish you never met me. You got that." He said now in a very intimidating way.

"But you do make her happy. Which is good for you. You know she actually smiles now around the T&I. Not her I'm a scary sadistic woman smile. But a smile."

"Ibiki I would never hurt her. And she already threatened my manhood if I did. Then she'd make you deal with what's left." Ibiki chuckled at that.

"That sounds like nee-chan all right. So how are you after the little Heiress Blow up. I mean I'm a scary guy. And will do some fucked up shit. But to actually wish you failed during the Pein Invasion and get captured. That's heartless."

"Thanks Ibiki, I'm fine. I don't care what she says about me. But don't talk about Anko-chan. Oh Ibiki I wanna ask you about…"

With Anko and Kurenai

Currently the two were at the Dango Shop. Just talking about how they were going to go shop since Naruto gave her access to the Namikaze bank accounts. And they knew he wouldn't care. He told Anko she could use it whenever for whatever. So why not.

"Anko I'm gonna go use the bathroom before we go. Be right back." – Kurenai

"Anko-san!" said woman turned to see…

Sakura Haruno

'Oh fuck me. What did I do to deserve this.' She thought.

"Oh Sakura-san did you need something?" – Anko asked being polite. On the inside she wanted to 'play' with the girl.

"Shut it skank. How dare you take Naruto-kun. What he sees in you I'll never know. You should be dating someone your own age." She said in an angered tone.

"First off don't call me a skank you bitch. Second it's what he _saw_ in _you_ I'll never understand. And I can date whomever I want. Same for Naruto." She said now pissed.

"Please. As if. Maybe after all the rejection I gave him he just wanted some easy whore. You know just to boost his confidence. When he's done he'll just leave you. He has always wanted me."

"Why would he want a easily angered, loud mouthed banshee that can't stop putting him down and putting him through a wall all the time? And all he did was ask to spend time with you. You treated him like shit. You never saw him for him. You only used him for your own gain. And if that meant you got the traitorous Uchiha back. Well shit you would have thrown Naruto to the dogs the moment he was back. Only after the Uchiha died did you take an interest in him. It's just like he said he would only be 'second place'. Get out of my face Bitch." – Anko

Sakura only seemed to get angered and attempted to knock her through the restaurant. That was a bad idea. Anko had way more expierence in combat than her. So she ended up face first in the dirt outside the shop. Sakura got up and left in a angered state most likely to break something.

Anko turned around to take her seat only to see Kurenai staring at her.

"Well Ko-chan, I just can't leave you for a second." She said. "You ok?"

"Ya I'm fine as long as the bitch gets the picture. Let's go shopping. Naruto's loaded with cash and he told me I could use as much as I want, when I want." She said now really wanting to find something to wear for Naruto.

"Huh you got lucky. He's rich and handsome. Makes me wish Asuma was still around. It's kind of lonely just me and little Asuma-chan." – Kurenai said slightly sad at the thought of her late husband.

"Nai-chan you know I moved into the Namikaze Estates with Naru-kun. It's only the two of us in that big compound. If you want you could probably move in with us." She said with a smile towards her adoptive sister.

"No I couldn't impo…"

"Nai-chan it's no problem I'm sure. You're like my sister. And besides Little Asuma-chan adores Naru-kun. He'd love to be around his Auntie Anko and Uncle Naruto. I'll ask him and then you can move in ok." She said with a smile that said 'I won't take no for an answer.'

"Fine only if Naruto says its ok though."

"Great!" – Anko

With Naruto and Ibiki

"I'm sure she'll love it." Ibiki said.

"Ok good well I'll see you around Ibiki."

And with that he went in search for his sensei. Again. He found him leaving the bookstore. He had just picked up Jiraiya's new book. Oh he was lucky Anko wasn't here.

"Kakashi-sensei what's up?" Naruto asked in his normal energetic tone.

"Oh well if it isn't the future Hokage himself. How are you Naruto. It's been a while. How's things between you and Anko?"

"Great. Everything is going great. But I came to ask you for a spar. Not many people can keep up with me now a days." – Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"Huh. I just got this book, but I guess I could make time for my student." – Kakashi said slightly disappointed he couldn't read.

"How bout we walk and you can read till we get to the training grounds. Sound good?" – Naruto

"Lead the way." – Kakashi

"Oh and sensei I want your opinion on…" – Naruto

With Kurenai and Anko

"Yes just charge it to the Namikaze account please." – Anko said with a smile.

"So that's your game slut." Came a familiar voice.

Kurenai knew who it was. Anko just thought 'Again *sigh* troublesome.'

With Shikamaru

"ACHOO" – Shikamaru

"Shika be careful or you'll get sick." – Yoshino

"Yes mom" – Shikamaru

Back with Anko and Kurenai

Both females turned to see an angry Hyuga Heiress.

"So your using him for his money and family name. You dirty slut. Naruto-kun deserves so much better than some harpy." She said with a sneer.

"Hinata stop it." Kurenai

"No sensei I won't let her use him." – Hinata

"Use him! That's Bullshit. I don't use him and I never have." – Anko

"You are right now. All those bags your hauling around. All of which you charged to his bank account. Your only using him for personal gain and I find it sick." – Hinata

"You wanna talk about sick. How about what you said to him yesterday. Huh? That was fucked up. I would never wish something like that on a person like Naruto. Or how about we talk about how you stalked him constantly. Using those eyes to follow him around. Then you dare say that he is yours. You may have confessed to him truthfully I'll give you that over the pink banshee. But don't you dare say that he's yours. He can see whoever he wants. And it clearly isn't you. So back off you fucking stalker. It's really creepy you know." And with that she left not wanting to speak with the Hyuga.

"Sensei you see it right. She only uses him. It's no…"

"HINATA enough. You had your chance. I'm sorry it didn't work out how you wanted. But Anko had just as much a chance as everyone else. Naruto chose who he wanted. I'm sorry but you lost. You are still young you have a chance at lo…"

"I can't believe you would choose her over ME sensei. How could you?" and then she left.

Kurenai then left to find Anko.

"Hey you feeling ok. You looked like you wanted to kill her." – Kurenai

"I'm fine. I just hate how they act like they own him. Sakura used him. She treated him like dirt. Hinata couldn't even hold a conversation until after the war. Even then she still had problems with it. She _still_ follows him. We always have to wonder if she's around. It's so frustrating. I wish they could see they lost. It's Game Over for them."

Then the earth started to shake. And there was a loud explosion in the distance.

"Well I guess I found Naru-kun. Let's go Nai-chan"

Two minutes earlier with Naruto and Kakashi

"Jeez Naruto I'm about to die and you haven't broken a sweat." – Kakashi

"Ya well lets wrap this up. Shall we?" – Naruto

Naruto began charging up a Wind Rasengan. Kakashi however charged up a Chidori.

They charged and the two deadly techniques met in a clash for dominance. (Imagine when Sasuke and Naruto met in VOTE). The explosion was enormous. The two flew in opposite directions and skidded to a stop. Naruto got up and made his way to Kakashi. Whom still hadn't gotten up.

"Well sensei you need help? You look a little rough." – Naruto said.

"Well ya that would be nice." And with that they made their way towards the village. On the way the ran into Anko and Kurenai.

"Naru-kun how could you? You went and had fun beating on Cyclops without me." – Anko said in mock sadness.

"Anko-chan well you should have said something. You could have helped." – Naruto

Kakashi was scared. What IF Anko had been there. He shuddered.

"Well it was nice seeing you three but I feel safer being lost on the road of life." *Poof* and he was gone.

"Oh Naru-kun I was wondering? Kurenai-chan lives in her apartment all alone with Asuma-chan. So I was wondering…" she trailed off.

"Why of course you can live with us. My estate has plenty of room. It would be great to have you to there." – Naruto

Skip

Kurenai and Little Asuma moved in to the house next to the main house in the compound. It didn't take long with Naruto's army of clones. It was an easy move for Kurenai. Asuma-chan was just happy to be around Uncle Naruto.

Right now Anko and Naruto were cuddled in their bed talking about the day events. Naruto was pissed that Sakura and Hinata had harassed Anko. Anko laughed when she found out about Ibiki protecting his little Nee-chan. Naruto however left out a specific detail about what he did today…

They then fell asleep.

**So how was that chapter. Can anyone guess what Naruto is up to? If so, if you can tell me you win the contest. Just place your guesses in a REVIEW along with your thoughts on the chapter. So REVIEW. See Ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 4: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto had just woken up. Anko was still asleep. Now it was time. He had to prepare. It was gonna be a big day. He worked his way out of Anko's grip without waking her. When he did he went to their living room and made some clones. One went to make Anko breakfast. Another went and left to the Forest of Death. The real Naruto left to talk to Kurenai.

With Kurenai

Today was a good day. She would spend the day with Anko today. Naruto sent a clone after they left yesterday to speak with her. After she heard the news she was estatic. She needed to keep Anko busy for Naruto. And in return he had to watch Little Asuma.

_Knock Knock_

"Well Asuma-chan, Uncle Naruto is here to play with you today." She smiled at seeing the reaction she got from Asuma. He was really excited he got to play with his Uncle. She went to answer the door.

"Well Hello Naruto-kun, you ready for today?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm all set I have clones setting up for later. Just keep her away from the Forest. She can't be there all day. Well Asuma, you ready?" the toddler only giggled.

"Now Naruto, you take care of my son ok. Or I'll have to kill you. Oh, and no Training at ALL! He can't start until he's 5. Then you can teach him some things after I give you the ok." – Kurenai said now in Mother Mode.

"Oh Kurenai, do you really not trust me to look after a kid for a couple hours?" – Naruto

"Your right. But if so much as a hair on his head is hurt, you will never see the day you make Hokage. Good Luck" – Kurenai

Skip With Anko

Anko woke up due to the smell of food now filling her senses. She loved when Naruto cooked. She got up to find the table full of food. But no Naruto. She did find a note.

_Dear Anko-chan,_

_ I am currently not here. I have some things to do today. But don't worry I'm only watching Asuma for Kurenai. She wanted to have a girl's day or something. But hey I'm gonna take you out for dinner today ok. So maybe you could go get a dress or something._

_ Love, Naruto_

'Well then I guess I will have to get a new dress. Oh well… Are those waffles?'

When she got done she heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute."

"Oh Kurenai-chan good I was just about to come find you."

"Oh well then shall we go?" - Kurenai

"We shall" – Anko

With Naruto and Asuma

Little Asuma was now riding on Naruto's shoulders playing with his golden locks. Naruto was trying to figure out what to do with a two year old.

"Well Naruto didn't know you and Anko already had a kid. You never told me." Came some one behind him.

"Oh, you mean this little guy, Kakashi-sensei? This is Kurenai's kid. Asuma" – Naruto

"Of course it is. It's just fun to tease." He replied with an eye smile. "What are you up too?"

"I have no idea. I was told I wasn't allowed to train so I have no idea what to do." As luck might have it Asuma's stomach growled at that moment.

"Well I'm not an expert, but maybe he's hungry." – Kakashi said.

"Ok we'll go eat. You wanna join us Sensei?" – Naruto

"Why not." – Kakashi

"Oh and Sensei." Seeing he got his attention continued. "You might wanna put the book away. Kurenai would be pissed if she found out you were reading 'Icha Icha' in front of him."

"Fine I guess you're right."

Skip

"Well little guy I may not get to train you, but as your Uncle it is my duty to teach you about the paradise of… Ramen." And with that Asuma's face lit up. He seemed happier than when they left the compound.

"Hey Naruto good to see you." Came a new voice.

"Ya Ayame-chan it has been a while. Let me introduce you to this little guy. Asuma, Kurenai's kid."

"Oh well aren't you just the cutest. Dad come out here Naruto's here."

"Oh Naruto, good to see ya boy, what will you be having?" – Teuchi

"Hey old man, nice to see you, I'll have five Miso's with pork, five Beef, and Little Asuma will have one Miso. Kakashi?"

"I'll have two beef." – Kakashi

"Coming right up." – Teuchi

When the order came out Asuma's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. When given a fork he tried it. As soon as he did he dived in finishing his bowl by the time Naruto had finished four bowls.

"Hey you like it huh? Well you want more?" – Naruto

Getting a nod on response. "Ayame-chan I think the little guy wants more."

"Ok well the little cutie can have as much as he wants. Coming up."

Two bowls later.

"Ok I think he's done." – Naruto

"If I didn't know any better I would say he was your kid Naruto." – Kakashi

"He eats like a mini Naruto." – Ayame

"Oh Naruto, you keep bringing me customers with large appetites. You keep bringing me more business my boy." –Teuchi

"Ok well were gonna go bye." Leaving some cash he put Asuma back on his shoulders and left with Kakashi in tow.

With Anko and Kurenai

"Well today was another successful day. We got to go shop, go to the spa, and I didn't have to worry about Asuma all day." – Kurenai

"That's because Naruto is watching him. He won't do anything to hurt him." – Anko

"Ya your right." Now noticing the time. "Well we should head back. Naruto did say he wanted to see you for something." – Kurenai

Skip

"Asuma-chan did you have fun with Uncle Naruto?" – Kurenai

"Mmm-ma-ma" – Asuma

"Huh did you just say something Asuma-chan?" – Kurenai

Anko and Naruto just watch.

"M-Ma-ma" – Asuma

"He said Mama. He said Mama!" – Kurenai

She then leapt at Naruto.

"I don't know what you did but thank you Naruto-kun." – Kurenai

"I didn't do anything. I just took him for Ramen and to the park." – Naruto

"R-r-r-ra-me-n Ramen" came Asuma again.

"His second word." – Kurenai now excited more than ever.

"Ramen." – Asuma

"Huh you did like that. Well you did have four bowls." – Naruto

"Four?" – Anko

"Ya go figure he loved it." – Naruto

"Ramen" – Asuma

"Asuma-chan can you say Auntie?" – Anko asked trying to get him to say it before he said uncle.

"Ramen" – Asuma

"No Asuma-chan Au-nt-ie." – She said.

"U-un" – he started. It sounded like Au.

"There you go Au-nt-ie." – She repeated.

"Un-c-l Unc-le, Uncle." – Asuma

"Huh ya you love your Uncle Naruto huh."

"No little Asuma. You were supposed to say Auntie." – Anko said disappointed.

Kurenai only giggled in amusement then said. "We can work on saying Auntie, Anko but for now I believe Naruto has something for you."

"Oh ya hurry Anko-chan." He grabbed her hand and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Well you had a big day huh?" – Kurenai said looking to Asuma.

"Ramen" – Asuma

With Naruto and Anko

They appeared in front of the tower in the center of The Forest of Death.

"Ok Naru-kun what is so important you drug me out here for?" – Anko

"Well Anko-chan I know this is… sensitive but i… well I can remove your curse seal. Forever." – He said knowing she might get angry for bringing it up.

"Naru-kun, if this is a joke its' not funny." – Anko said now scared that he might be teasing her. Or pissed he was lying.

"No Anko-chan it's not a joke. I can get rid of it. Really I can." Trying to reassure her of his ability.

"H-how?" she asked.

"Well it'll be painful, really painful. But really I just have to bite you. Use Kyuubi's Youki, let it purify your seal, and then it'll break. Then I extract the Youki and done. Gone. For good."

Anko thought about this. She wanted it gone but was just hoping he could rid her of her curse.

"Ok Naru-kun. Let's do it."

He led her inside the tower where some seals had been placed all around the room. Mostly chakra suppressors. To keep people from arriving here upon the Youki spike.

"Ok you ready?" he asked.

He got a nod. He pulled her to him and put his left hand in her hair to support her head. He gave her a quick kiss and tilted her head. Focusing his Youki he elongated his canines and bit down right on her seal.

Anko gasped out in pain. It was like her insides were on fire. She could feel the Youki tear through her network. Her legs gave out but Naruto just held her to him. After what seemed like eternity the pain began to leave. And when it was Naruto helped her gain her balance.

"D-did it work?" she asked nervous that she went through that for nothing. Naruto only held up a mirror.

"Look for yourself Anko-chan." He said with a large grin on his face.

She looked then threw the mirror aside and held Naruto. She had tears of joy. "Thank you Naru-kun, thank you."

"Of course Anko-chan I knew you'd love it." Naruto said as he held onto her. "But we gotta go we have a date tonight."

He grabbed her hand and again left in a yellow flash. They appeared in the compound court yard. Kurenai was waiting for them.

"Ko-chan let's go we have your dress at my house." She then took Anko away.

Skip

Naruto was once again wearing a black shirt and slacks. With a purple tie. He had a bouquet of red roses. And once again he was nervous. But he through that aside to go to Kurenai's house.

_Knock Knock_

Kurenai answered the door. "Come in Naruto-kun, Anko will be down in a minute."

And he waited. When he heard footsteps he turned to meet his date. He had to pick his jaw off the floor. Again. She was wearing a new purple dress much like the one she wore for their first date. And again had her mother's snake pendant necklace. She looked gorgeous.

"Anko-chan you look stunning." He said.

"And you look handsome Naru-kun." She replied.

He held out his arm and she took it.

"Well Kurenai-chan we'll see you later." Naruto

"Have fun." She said with a smile.

Skip

They were at the most expensive restaurant in the whole village. Naruto requested a private table with a view. Being a Future Hokage he got it. They had dinner and enjoyed the view of the balcony they were on. The sun would set in about twenty minutes.

"Well Naru-kun this was a very enjoyable date. You spoil me you know." – Anko

"Of course I do. But I love it when your happy." He said with a smile.

"Well with this damn curse mark gone I'm very happy." – Anko

"I know." Naruto said as he placed the money for their dinner and a very generous tip on the table.

"Well I have one more thing planned." – Naruto he said holding out his hand.

"Oh and what would that be?" she said with interest. She took his hand and they left.

They arrived on top of the 4th's head on the Hokage Monument via Hirashin.

"Watching the sunset." He answered.

Anko turned and watched the sunset. Naruto wrapped his arms around her from behind and set his head on top of hers. The whole time Naruto was nervous. More than he had ever been. This moment could make or break him. He let go as the sun set. Anko kept watching.

"Anko?" – said Naruto from behind her.

"Yes" she said as she turned. She gasped.

Naruto was on one knee with a ring presented to her. It was a gold custom made ring. It was a snake with a large purple gem in its mouth. It was beautiful to her.

"Anko Mitarashi, will you marry me?" he said with all the confidence he could muster.

"Yes, yes of course Naru-kun." She said with joyful tears in her eyes.

Naruto slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. He gave her a big, long passionate kiss.

"Thank Kami" he said with relief.

"Well now you got me and I won't let go." She said.

"I won't either." They left in a flash.

They didn't sleep much that night…

**IMPORTANT READ BELOW**

**Well how was that? If someone would like to write a lemon they can. Just PM me and we'll talk. Oh and give me your opinions. Should Naruto and Anko have a boy or girl? And I need a name. Send me a REVIEW with your answer and a name choice and I will pick the best name and gender of the baby.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 5: Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Ok I'm going to let you all know I have decided. From a general consensus the first born will be a girl. Her name will be Hitomi. Thank .XD for the name. Honestly Hitomi Namikaze sounds good. Any way on with the show.**

It had been one month since Naruto had proposed. She loved the ring he gave her. It matched her mother's necklace. She spent no time at all telling everyone of the engagement. Not to show off but to show a certain stalker and banshee that he was no longer available. Another thing they decided was to have the wedding as soon as possible. One it would be good for Naruto to be married before he becomes Hokage. And two in their line of work you never know when you might be killed. The five Elemental Nations wouldn't attack. But Naruto and Anko had made enemies out of nuke-nin. So the wedding would be in two months. Just enough time to prepare. Of course she made him help plan. But of course this basically meant: Kurenai and Anko both make arrangements and plans. And Naruto just follows along and pays for everything. He only made one decision. And that was on food. Other than that he did almost nothing.

"Naru-kun what do you think?" – Anko

"Huh, what you say something Anko-chan?"

"Uh Naru-kun, I asked if you would rather go hang out with the guys or not. I mean me and Kure-chan can do this. It's really just a waste for you to do nothing but pay everything."

"OK bye." And he was gone in an instant.

"*Giggle* he may have grown up, but he can still be a baka." – Kurenai

"Ya, but he's my baka." – Anko

With Naruto

"Ok well now I only have my own things to do now. Like my best man, and groomsmen." He began to think. "Kakashi, nah he'd be late for the wedding. Shikamaru? Probably say it's too troublesome. Well he does see Gaara often. Maybe he can deliver my invitation and a letter for me. Gaara is my best friend. Well I guess I found my best man. Oh well he can deal with it."

And with that he went in search of the Nara. He didn't have to look far. He was only at his clan's compound.

"Greetings Naruto, what brings you here today?" It was Shikaku Nara.

"Oh Nara-sama, I was looking for Shika. You don't know where he is do you?" –Naruto

"He's at the house bored as usual. Follow me. Your only problem would be to hold his attention long enough to speak with him." – Shikaku

"Shikamaru, you have a guest."

"*sigh* Troublesome, Hey Naruto what's up?" he asked lazily.

"Well I came for a favor? You know I'm engaged to Anko right?" getting a nod. "Well I actually need two things. One when are you going to Suna again?" - Naruto

"I would be going to Suna in two days. Good timing." – Shika

"Ok well it's of absolute importance that Gaara receives these." Handing him two envelopes. "Call it an S-Rank Mission I guess."

"Naruto I don't think you can assign missions." – Shika

"Well as future Hokage I can and just did. Can you do that for me Shika?" – Getting the usual response.

"And the second thing I need is well would you be one of my groomsmen?" – Naruto

"*sigh* that sounds troublesome." – Shika

"What's this about a wedding Shika-kun are you and Temari finally getting married?" – Shikamaru's Mother Yoshino asks as she enters the room.

"Oh Naruto it's you. Oh it's your wedding. Congratulations. What can we do for you today?" she asked seeing who visited.

Hook. Line. And sinker. Everyone knows that Shika can't refuse his mother. It would be too troublesome. So all he needed to do was tell Yoshino and Shika would already be set for the wedding.

"Ah Yoshino-san, thank you, but I asked Shika here to deliver these to the Kazekage. And I asked him to be one of my groomsmen." He said giving a smirk to Shika as he said it.

"Oh Shika-kun, you must accept. Naruto will be the Rokudaime. You better not say no if you know what's good for you." She said with a 'try and get out of it' stare.

"*sigh* Troublesome, ok Naruto I accept. I'll even head out early to Suna. If I know you this letter is for Gaara to be your best man right?" he asked already knowing. He really only wanted to leave to avoid his mother.

"Ok good well I have things to do. See ya Shika, Yoshino-san." And with that he left.

"Ok that takes care of my BM, and 1 GM, two more to go. Hm, Kiba? Ya we have known each other since the academy. Who else? Choji! Ya that'll work." – Naruto

Skip

Naruto had just solved his Groomsmen problem. It was easy to get Choji. But it was a little awkward when he got to Kiba's house. Because of the Fox he sent off pheromones. With the Inuzuka's increased smell he attracted a lot of female attention. It didn't help he was considered an alpha either.

But now that was handled. He would receive a message from Gaara in a few days and all was set on his end. He was currently headed to find Anko. Thank Sage mode. It wasn't hard she was at the Dango shop.

"Hey Anko-chan how goes our wedding plans?" he asked curiously.

"_Our _wedding plans. What is it you have planned Naru-kun?" she asked. Last she remembered he hadn't made a decision. Kurenai just giggled.

"Hey I did suggest having ramen at the reception." He said in mock pout.

Suddenly the room got really cold. Both females looked pissed.

"Naru-kun I told you we are NOT having RAMEN at our wedding!" Anko said.

"Naruto I forgot. But I have to kill you." Kurenai said with an evil glint in her eye. "Ever since you watched Asuma-chan all he ever wants is FUCKING RAMEN. He won't shut up about it. That's all I hear out of my precious baby boy. Ramen this, Ramen that. Now come here so I can strangle you."

"Now, now Kure-chan. You can kill him later. I still want a baby. So I do need him. Now Naru-kun what is it you've _planned_?" – Anko asked.

"Well if you must know I went and found my groomsmen. And sent a message asking Gaara to be my Best Man." He said in a proud 'I did something useful' voice.

"Huh, you actually did something wedding related. I would've thought you'd train or something."

"Anko-chan I'm hurt. Don't you have faith in me?" he asked with fake tears.

Skip 1 Week in Suna.

"So Naruto is getting married? Who's the lucky girl? Must be special to marry the future Hokage. Is it Sakura?" asked a curious Temari. She met Shika at Suna's Gates as usual. They were going to see Gaara.

"No it's not Sakura. Or Hinata. It's kind of troublesome." He said.

"Neither of them. Then who?" she asked annoyed she didn't know. "Spit it out you lazy ass."

"You remember the Proctor for the Second exams, during our first Chunin Exams?" he said getting ready for the bombardment of questions that were to come.

"Ya?" she said still not getting it.

"He's marring her." He said.

"WHAT?" was heard all over Suna.

"Explain now!" she said.

"I will but I will when we see Gaara. It'd be too troublesome to explain twice."

When they reached his office they knocked to hear "Enter".

They went inside to find Gaara, Matsuri and Kankuro.

"Shikamaru you're early." Gaara said in his emotionless voice.

"Yes well you see I had a mission to come here and deliver this to you. Courtesy of our Future Kage. It was considered S-rank." This seemed to gain Gaara's attention.

'What would Naruto want that it needed to be classified as an S-rank mission for?' he thought as he took the two envelopes.

The first was an invitation.

_To the Kazekage,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of:_

_ Naruto Namikaze and Anko Mitarashi_

_ April 14th atop Kohona's Hokage Tower_

_ 6:30pm – 10:00pm_

This seemed to raise some questions but waited to read the next envelope first.

_Dear Gaara,_

_How's it going. I'm great. As you may already know from my invitation I'm engaged. Everything is going great except on thing. I am in need of my best friend to be my Best Man. It would mean the world to me. Hope you make it._

_ Naruto_

At this Gaara smiled. He even gave an amused chuckle. That raised questions from everyone. Not a whole lot could make Gaara smile. But to laugh as well. That was only accomplished by only one person. ONCE.

"So Bro, what's it say?" asked Kankuro.

"Ya Ga-kun what's got you in such a good mood?" asked Matsuri.

"Well it seems as though Naruto has gotten engaged. And he wants me to be his Best Man." He said with an amused smirk. "So I suggest you all get ready for a wedding."

"Well I knew it was only a matter of time. Who'd he get Sakura or the blue haired chick?" asked Kankuro.

"Neither." Was all he got.

"He's marring Anko Mitarashi. The proctor for our first Chunin Exams." Replied Temari.

"Wait what how'd that happen?" with that everyone turned to the only one who would know.

"*sigh* Troublesome, I don't know you'll have to ask Naruto. Actually hardly anyone knows how it happened to tell you the truth." Said Shika.

"Well in any case everyone prepare to leave in one week's time."

Back in Konoha

"Finally it's all set. All we have to do is wait. I can't believe we're getting married." Anko said as she snuggled into Naruto.

"Ya that sure is exciting. I can't wait." – Naruto

And they just laid there. Snuggling and waiting. It was cut short with a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Anko-chan." He said as he got up. He opened the door to reveal a Bunny masked Anbu.

"Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama requests yours and Anko-san's presence ASAP." He said.

"Ok thank you Bunny- san." – He said.

"Anko-chan we gotta go see Baa-chan." He yelled.

Skip

"I'm here Baa-chan, what did you want." He said as he dodged the various objects thrown at him.

"Brat stop calling me that. But any way you have a message from Gaara." She said handing him a letter.

He read it and smiled.

"Well it seems that he agreed to be my best man. And he will be here in about a week." He said informing the three in the office.

"That's good Naruto, and Congratulations you two." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Baa-chan/Tsunade-sama" came the couples reply.

**Well that's a wrap. As always REVIEW. Next time. Naruto's Bachelor Party. DUN DUN DUUUUH. Will Anko kill him? What will Hinata and Sakura do next? Will Kakashi be late for the wedding? Will Little Asuma-chan get more ramen? Till next time. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 6: Bachelor Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Before we begin I would like to say thanks to Tristan76 for his idea on this chapter. Because of his idea this chapter is going to be more interesting. Caution this chapter does contain bits of rape. Not detailed though.**

It had been one week since the Best Man and company had arrived. Gaara was happy for his friend. However he was not talking to Naruto. In fact he only saw him twice since being here. As of now he was talking with the Groomsmen. Or rather Kiba. Choji and Shika were there because it was a groomsman's duty to help. Kankuro was also in attendance.

"Come on Gaara. I'm telling you we have to give Naruto a bachelor party. It's gotta be huge. We need strippers, booze, strippers, and a place to crash when we get tanked, strippers, and a place to have the party. Did I say strippers?" – Kiba

"Yes, about four times." – Gaara

"Well it's your duty to help us with this. You are the best man. It's like an unwritten law of best mans." – Kiba

"I am not helping you with this. Naruto doesn't need a party." – Gaara

"Gaara, you kind of have no choice. You are the Best Man. You have to give him a bachelor party. It's tradition. And I know how much you like tradition." – Kankuro

"Huh, fine do whatever you want." – Gaara

"You don't have to do anything Gaara. We just need to put the reservations under your name. Who would refuse the Kazekage after all? Leave everything to me and Kankuro." – Kiba

"If you reserve strippers under my name. I'll Kill You." – Gaara

"Ok well reserve them under my name." – Kankuro

And with that Kiba and Kankuro left to plan.

"*sigh* Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" – Shikamaru

"I don't know but I also feel as though something bad is going to happen." – Gaara

"Oh you two are just over reacting. They'll do fine. What's the worst that could happen?" – Choji

Somewhere Outside Kohona

"You know the plan right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I have it memorized. We just need to wait for the moment to strike." replied Hinata.

"Good…" – Sakura

Oh yes something bad indeed…

With Naruto and Anko next day.

The happy couple had just gotten back from planning more of their wedding. They were just sitting on the couch. Happily snuggling.

"Hmm, Naru-kun I'm so happy." – Anko

"Well that's good. If you're happy, I'm happy." – Naruto

"I love you Naru-kun." said a very happy Anko.

"I love you too, Anko-chan." an equally happy Naruto.

Knock Knock

"I'll get it Naru-kun" Anko said.

She answered the door to reveal an eager looking Kankuro and Kiba.

"Oh Anko-san, Is Naruto here?" – Kiba

"Oh why are you two idiots here? Why do you need Naru-kun?" – Anko

"It's about a meeting we had. All the Groomsmen and Best man were in attendance. It's important for the wedding." – Kankuro said.

Anko seemed to look at them skeptically. Something was off. She was gonna watch them.

"Naru-kun, some friends of yours need to speak with you." – Anko

He got to the door and was shocked at who showed up. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Ah, Naruto come on you need to come with us right away." – Kiba

"Huh, why?" he asked confused.

"Uh, just tell him and let's go. Naruto, you need to come with us because we have your bachelor party set up." – Kankuro

"Bachelor Party?" - Naruto. If Anko found out the three could die.

"It's ok Naruto. You can go. I trust you. But if you touch any stripper I swear. I'll use your dick to give me a baby, and then I'll remove it!" – Anko

That was a shock. No one thought she'd go along with it.

"Um, are you sure Anko-chan?" – Naruto

"Yes. I said I trust you. Go have fun with your friends. I'll go hang out with Kurenai, Yugao and Shizune. But remember what I said." – She said.

"Ok we'll have him back sometime! BYE!" and with that Kiba and Kankuro dragged Naruto away.

At the hotel.

Naruto's friends had reserved the whole villa on the top floor of the hotel. It was all for Naruto's bachelor party. Kiba left saying he would be back soon. When Kankuro and Naruto got to the villa they saw Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino and Choji all Waiting for the guest of honor. The whole room was also filled with cases of alcohol, individual bottles and six kegs. There was a stripper pole placed in the center of the room. There were also several other rooms connected by doors to the main room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" – Naruto asked rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Naruto-kun your flames of youth burn brightly. YOU AND ANKO-SAN WILL HAVE YOUTHFUL LIVES TOGETHER. YOSH!" – Lee

"Um, ya what Lee said." – Neji

"Congratulations Naruto." Said an emotionless Shino.

"*sigh* this is Troublesome." - Shika

"I agree." – Gaara

"Oh lighten up will ya. It's a party. Enjoy it. For Naruto." – Kankuro

Then the door was flung open. Entered Kiba followed by a parade of twenty strippers.

"Let the party begin!" – Kiba

No one ever noticed two strippers slipping something into a majority of their drinks…

Half hour later.

"See Naru *Hic* to. Dis ain't *hic* so bad" – Kiba

'…' **now means a hiccup. Until otherwise stated.**

Shikamaru was currently getting a lap dance.

"This isn't… Trou…bleso…me." – He said.

"This… Is… fucking awe…some. This is… a fuck…ing… party BITCHES!" this shocked everyone. It was Shino.

"Shut the fuck up. Damn idiot. Can't even get a lap dance without your bitch ass running your mouth. Shit!" – Gaara

"Uh wow you guys are hammered huh?" – Naruto

"Den… ew… eed…uw… dwink sum…mo." Said a fucked up Kankuro.

1 hour later.

Kankuro, Shino and Neji had passed out. Although before Neji went unconscious he did get a strippers bra on his head, like cat ears almost.

Gaara and Kiba looked tore up. Kiba would go any minute now. Gaara… well he was hard to tell. Being a former Jinchuriki gave him a higher tolerance to alcohol. But he would be out soon. The two fakes had been giving the whole group the whole night. They would all be out soon. Except Naruto. They didn't spike his drinks. Much…

With Kyuubi in Mindscape

"**Kit. You need to stop drinking. Something's not right. Something else is in these drinks."**

**His words were in vain. He couldn't get through to his host. He was trying his hardest to cleanse his system of the unknown toxin. But if Naruto kept drinking… Well it wouldn't be easy.**

Back with Naruto

Everyone was out but Naruto and two strippers. With everyone out they decided to leave. Except two…

"You think he will notice?" said stripper 1.

"Ya he's out of it he won't notice." – Stripper 2.

"Okay." – Stripper 1.

*Poof*

Both figures emerged from the smoke to reveal Sakura and Hinata. Naruto still under the effects of the alcohol and drugs couldn't tell what had happened. His vision had blurred. He couldn't see shit.

"Okay Naruto it's time for the groom's special dance." – Sakura

"Oh yes, it is that time." – Hinata

They proceeded to drag the drugged Naruto to one of the bedrooms. When they got inside they tied him to the bed. They told him it was part of the dance. Him being doped up, didn't think anything of it.

"Ok Naruto-kun it's time." – Sakura

Hinata began to kiss him. While Sakura began undressing Naruto. She then set up a camera and tripod.

Back with Kyuubi

"**Shit Kit. Get your head on straight. Your about to be raped." – Kyuubi yelled angrily.**

**The only thing good was that he stopped drinking. He could cleanse him at full speed now. Hopefully he could put an end to this before the damage was done…**

With Naruto

Naruto was beginning to sober up. Not quite to where he could think clearly. But it would only be a couple minutes.

He currently had Hinata's tongue in his mouth. Sakura was shamelessly bouncing on his dick.

"Ok my turn." Hinata said as she removed herself from Naruto. They switched.

**Kyuubi**

"**Almost there. Shit I'm too late." – Kyuubi**

With Naruto

He finally was aware of himself and surroundings. Someone had their tongue in his mouth. And another person was currently riding on top of him. He also realized he couldn't move any of his arms or legs. And he was pretty sure he wasn't with Anko.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" someone moaned.

That wasn't Anko.

A second voice was heard after the tongue was removed from him. "When Anko sees this video she'll dump Naruto and he'll be ours!"

He looked up to have his anger begin to boil. Hinata was currently using Naruto's dick as a pogo stick. And Sakura was still trying to engage him in a make out session. His anger grew to the point that Kyuubi's chakra began to seep through sub-consciously.

Both women shrieked as they realized that their skin was now burning. They looked to see Naruto was now fully aware of their actions and wasn't happy about it. Hinata's thighs and vagina were totally burned inside and out. Sakura who was half way laying on him had half her face, chest and stomach burned. Using his newly reacquired strength allowed him to snap out of his restraints. When he did he quickly found his clothes while the two rapists writhed in pain. He left not thinking about his friends.

Skip **(…) No longer means hiccup.**

Naruto was now at his house. He had collected samples of the bodily fluids on his body. He also had the camera they set up to tape their 'session'. He had evidence to convict them of rape. Their burns were of the Kyuubi's chakra. They would heal. But they would leave a scar. They would forever be known as whores and rapists. They tried to ruin his relationship with Anko. Well then he would ruin them. Their evidence to falsify him 'cheating' on Anko would now be used against them.

After collecting samples he hopped in the shower. That seemed to help get rid of his adrenaline. He started to think. He felt violated. Filthy and dirty. As he kept cleaning a thought ran across his mind. What would Anko think. Of course in his distressed state he wasn't thinking reasonably.

'All that evidence. What if she thinks I cheated? What if she doesn't want me now? Will she not want me now that I'm… soiled?' – He thought.

No matter the reactions he thought of he couldn't not tell her. If she found out it would be over. That and he could never lie to her. She had to know. No matter the consequence. Then he got out of the shower and put on clean clothes. He got to the living room and waited. He played out several scenarios all of them ended badly. So he just waited.

With Anko

Anko was having a good night. She went and spent time with her friends and talked. They talked about the wedding and such. They talked about how they wondered how Naruto was doing at his Bachelor Party. If only they knew…

She was just outside of the compound when she said "Night Nai-chan."

She then noticed that lights were on in her house. Only four people could get inside that house at this time. Kurenai just went to her home to sleep. Tsunade was at the bar they all met up at. And she was outside. That left only one person. Naruto.

"Huh, would have thought he would have shown up tomorrow. Knowing Kiba they all got plastered." She said to herself.

She went inside to see Naruto sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His head was down with his bangs covering his face. She could hear the faint sounds of sniffling. 'Is he crying?'

"Anko-chan…I'm… I'm sorry." He said as he started sobbing.

She hurried over to him and kneeled next to him. "For what?" she asked confused.

Naruto managed to retell the story to her. How he was drugged. Raped. How he got the evidence. Then he began to apologize.

Anko was pissed. Naruto had been drugged and raped. And it was by the very same two who held grudges against her for having Naruto.

"Anko-chan I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to call off the wedding and end this. I'm sorry. You deserve better than this. Than me." He got up and walked to the bedroom.

"I'll just grab my stuff and I'll leave. You and Kurenai can keep the compound." He said.

Anko however just sat there. Frozen. He was going to leave. That frightened her. She would be alone again. She wouldn't let it if she could help it. But she couldn't move. She finally gained her bearings just as Naruto was about to leave. She ran towards him and tied him down with her snakes.

He of course protested. She drug him back to the chair and sat him down. They began to argue about it. He wanted to leave. She wanted him to stay. After a very heavy argument Anko was about at the end of her rope.

"Naruto you don't get it. Before you I was all alone. I hated it. Everyone hated me." She stated as she broke down and started crying. "They resented me and I couldn't stand it. Then you came along. You showed up and saved me from my own hell. You showed me love. Protected me. And gave me a chance at family. Now that I have you, I couldn't live without you. I just can't. I would die without you. It would just kill me to be alone without you. I don't want to lose you." She continued to cry.

She got up walked to the bedroom and returned with a kunai. She released her snakes so Naruto could move again.

"Naruto, I love you. But if you leave me. I don't know what I'll do." She said as she stared at the weapon in her hands. She was shaking.

Naruto finally realized his mistake. He broke Anko. He had shattered her heart. It hurt him to know he hurt her. It killed him. So he did the only thing he could. He walked over to her, removed the knife from her hands and held her to him.

"Anko-chan, I'm so sorry. Your right. I can't live without you either. I'm sorry. I won't leave you." He said as he tightened his grip on her.

Anko was over joyed that he finally saw reason. If he would have left her. She probably would have killed herself to end her suffering. She held onto him, afraid to lose him.

"It's ok Naru-kun. It's not your fault. Okay. I love you. Remember that." – Anko said trying to get him to say something.

"I love you too, Anko-chan." He said all the crying and arguing he had done exhausted him.

Anko took his hand lead him to their room and laid him down. She then laid down and covered them both. She laid her head on his chest and spoke.

"Tomorrow we'll go see Tsunade-sama about this ok. Just rest for now. I won't let anyone do anything to you ok." – Anko said trying to get him to sleep.

And with that they both fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**So how was it? REVIEW. Ya I know Sakura and Hinata raping Naruto was bad. But it had to happen. Better off them now than when they try to kill their kids or something. So REVIEW. Major Bashing next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 7: Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"WHAT!" roared an angry Tsunade. She had just been told of what had transpired the night before. She was furious.

"Anbu go and find Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno and bring them to Ibiki. Then find the whereabouts of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro of Suna and the Kazekage and bring them here immediately!" she ordered.

"Shizune, take these samples and have them analyzed for a DNA test. Then bring me the results. And find Inoichi Yamanaka and send him here." She then turned to the couple she was speaking too moments ago.

Naruto was sitting in a chair. His legs spread with Anko sitting in between them. He was holding onto her tightly with his head on her shoulder. He looked horrible. Anko was pissed. She was angry and you could tell.

"Naruto, do you remember anything before what happened?" she asked concerned for her adoptive son.

"No… we were just drinking and having a good time. Everything after that is all blank." He said with clear disgust with what happened. She continued to try and find out what happened for the next couple minutes.

Knock Knock

Gaara entered along with the other guys. Kiba spoke up. "Oh hey Naruto, where'd you go man, we've been looking for you all morning. Have fun last night?" he asked still oblivious.

Naruto didn't answer and opted to tighten his grip on Anko. Tsunade seeing he wasn't going to be speaking anytime soon explained the situation. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Oh shit, Naruto I'm sorry bro, I didn't know." Kiba said ashamed that his party ended badly for him.

"Well, that's a bummer. Naruto, you okay?" – Kankuro

Everyone else kept quiet. They just thought of what they had just been told.

"Troublesome, what's going to happen to them Hokage-sama?" – Shikamaru

"Those two are being charged with rape. Along with drugging fellow Leaf shinobi. Most of you being clan heirs makes it worse for them. Add in Kankuro and Gaara-dono that makes it an international incident. Doing something along those lines to a future Kage and a Kage of another village and his brother is a felony. It could be a cause for war." She said angrily. Everyone but Naruto nodded.

"That being said Gaara-dono, I am really sorry that this happened to you. I hope this doesn't affect our alliance. They will be punished that will be assured." She said trying to prevent a war.

"This is unexpected. Normally this would be a reason for a war. However, Naruto is my best friend. And him being the next Hokage helps put me at ease. I know this wasn't an attempt at my life. Therefore no reason for war. As long as they are punished and Naruto is ok, we still have an alliance. And hopefully nothing else will happen to disrupt to what is supposed to be 'The Wedding of the Century' all is good." He said with an emotionless voice. However those who knew him like Naruto, Shika and Kankuro knew he was furious about this attempt at destroying Naruto's happiness. Tsunade just sighed in relief.

Then Shizune returned with the results of the test and Inouchi in tow.

"Here you go Tsunade-sama." She stated before turning and kneeling next to Naruto. She then gave him a comforting hug. Anko was slightly angry but understood. She was like Naruto's sister.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" she asked as she tried to comfort him in a sisterly way.

"Ya" he said in a trembling voice. "Thanks Shizune-neechan."

"Hokage-sama you summoned me?" Inouchi asked already having a clue at what he was here for.

Tsunade handed him a folder and said "Complete this immediately." In a tone that dared him to defy her.

"Hai!" he replied then left. When did she dismiss everyone but Naruto, Anko, and Gaara. Mostly because she couldn't force him to leave. Gaara was first to speak.

"Anko-san, I assume that this didn't destroy your wedding?" he asked.

"No, we are still getting married. This just sort of complicated things." She said still angry.

"Tsunade-sama I request that I be allowed to help tort… I mean interrogate the two slu… I mean suspects." She said trying to get permission to destroy the two rapists.

"Anko, you know I can't allow that. It is a conflict of interest on your part." Tsunade replied. She really, really wanted to let her kill the two.

"Hokage-dono, since this is an international incident, I am well in my rights to appoint my own interrogator. Since my normal one is in Suna, I request Anko-san takes his place." He said knowing she couldn't turn that down.

Tsunade smiled and then replied "Of course you can. Anko-san you may interrogate the suspects on Kazekage-dono's behalf."

Anko was thrilled. She proceeded to pounce on Gaara and wrap him in a suffocating hug and repeatedly said her thanks. "Oh thank you, thank you, you are my new favorite of Naruto's adoptive siblings." She said with glee.

"Of course, just think of it as an early, second wedding gift." He said after getting his bearings back.

"Well Anko you have your assignment, don't worry Naruto will stay with me and Gaara. Have fun." Tsunade said.

With that she nodded and left. But before doing so embraced Naruto and gave him a kiss.

Skip

Tsunade and Gaara had been talking with Naruto all day. Talking to him about thing other than the incident. From Ramen to training to being a Kage. Even life in general. Eventually Anko returned. Her job done. For now. She reassumed her place in between Naruto's legs. Inoichi soon followed.

"Hokage-sama, I have the results of the psych evaluation you ordered." He stated.

"Report." She said wanting to be over this mess.

"Very well. Sakura Haruno was the first tested. It seems that after Naruto's return to the village after returning from his training with Jiraiya-sama, she began to have feeling for him. They grew to the point where she purposely used his infatuation for her against him. Obviously to get Sasuke returned. And soon it got to the point where she believed he was her property. To do with as she pleased. Often thinking that after pummeling him to a pulp or degrading him, that she was allowed since she 'owned' him and it was her right to do so. After losing her chance with the Uchiha after his death, she became extremely possessive of him. Since he 'belonged' to him she tried to keep him away from other females. She then after confronting Anko-san, developed the plan that initiated this whole ordeal. She was going to use the video she was recording to break the marriage. Then kill Hinata during the process. Thus leaving no competition for Naruto." He said. Everyone was quite disturbed with that information. Tsunade gave a nod for him to continue.

"Hinata Hyuga is far worse. This began during their academy days. It started off as a simple crush. It developed to infatuation then to obsession. Thus leading to her stalking him. With her Byakugan it was relatively easy. She actually believed that they were in love. Only that Naruto didn't know it yet. After her 'confession' during Pein's invasion she believed them to be an official couple. After the war she was furious at the development between Naruto and Anko-san. Although she believed that this was just a heartless joke to amuse himself. To build up Anko's hopes at love. Then sleep with her – and excuse me for this Anko-san, these are her words not mine – like a common whore. Then break her heart. She thought this was to entertain himself. When he rejected her she agreed to Sakura's plan. Although, she was planning on using that to get pregnant. To split Anko and Naruto. And even if he still rejected her, she still had a piece of him. She also thought of killing Sakura during the raping. And would have if Naruto hadn't woken up. However there is more. Since she was obsessed with him, she was willing to do anything to get him. Even killing to open up a path to him. Anko-san being the main competition. She even developed a 'hit list' of any and all competition that she was willing to kill to get to him. The list was shocking." He said.

"List?" Anko asked.

"Yes, you were on top, for obvious reasons. There was also Sakura. The list actually included the following people: Princess Koyuki of Snow, the Daimayo of Vegetable Country, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, my own daughter Ino, her sister Hanabi, her own sensei Kurenai, Shizune, you Tsunade-sama, the Mizukage, the two Kumo kunoichi he met during the war (Samui and Karui), Tenten, the Priestess Shion and all other possible competition. She even knew each and every one of yours and the rest's daily routines. She knew exactly when to strike when these women where most vulnerable to ensure a kill. She would even go as far as to kill Naruto himself. She is clearly insane." He finished.

That shocked everyone. Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko where both disturbed to know that she knew what they did on a day to day basis. Naruto was concerned not only for his Anko-chan, but for everyone (except Sakura), that she may have harmed them to have him.

"I see. Well then. The only matter that needs to be solved is the rest of your mission and there punishment." She stated.

Inouchi nodded walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, I'm going to wipe your memory of this whole event ok. As far as you will remember it is the day before the 'bachelor party', ok?" he said. Naruto nodded and Inoichi went through hand seals. When he was finished he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. He sat there for a second before coming out of his trance.

"Hey, everyone what's up?" he asked with his normal grin.

"Nothing Naru-kun, nothing at all." Anko said happy he didn't have to live with that memory anymore.

"Anko will you take Naruto home? We have important things to discuss." Tsunade said to Anko. Anko got the hidden message and took him home.

"So Hokage-sama, what needs to be done about the two?" Inoichi asked.

"*Sigh* Well they are insane and highly dangerous to anyone around them. Have them executed. And tell Naruto if he asks that I sent them on a mission and they were killed. He is not to know about this." She said. Inoichi nodded before going to tell Ibiki their new orders.

With Naruto and Anko

"Hey, Anko-chan?" Naruto.

"Hmm?" she asked as she laid her head his chest.

"I can't wait. Can you? I mean we are going to be married in two weeks." He stated proudly.

"Ya Naru-kun, I can't wait!" she replied with a smile.

**Ok how was the chapter? I know you all really wanted a scene where Anko got to torture Hinata and Sakura. But for some reason I just can't do torture. I mean I can think of some fucked up shit. But to actually write it. Maybe I'll do a flashback with Anko or something. Well any way thank Tristan76 for his second contribution. REVIEW! It will help me improve my next chapter. I need opinions here.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 8: Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Today was the big day. Naruto was thrilled. He thought back to the previous week's events. When he and Anko weren't planning they did their own thing. Naruto 'trained' according to Tsunade. This was more of him just going through paperwork so she could drink. Anko well she went to work more often. She came back happier than normal. When he would ask how her day went she would just say 'same old, same old' or 'nothing much'. He shrugged it off. But today he was nervous. He was in a room awaiting his wedding surrounded by his best man and groomsmen. He was a nervous wreck.

"What if I happen to say something wrong? What if I accidentally offend one of the other three Kages? Would there be a war? Oh Kami I could start the 5th Great Shinobi War. What if…" – Naruto

"NARUTO! Hm, that's better. You will do fine. You just do what you practiced and in a couple hours you'll be on your way to Spring Country for your honeymoon. Ok. Just calm down." – Gaara although he wouldn't admit it he was extremely annoyed by the way his best friend was acting.

"Ya bro, it's all good. We have Neji doing security so we don't have anoth…" – Kiba who was quickly shut up by a load of sand covering his mouth.

"Troublesome, just in case some of your enemies try to catch you off guard." – Shikamaru assured.

"Bwa… oh kami it's in my nose. I can taste it, it's so DRY!" – Kiba

With Anko

She was not fairing any better.

"What if I trip when I'm walking down the aisle? Does my hair look ok? My make-up?" – Anko

"Anko, calm down. You're just slightly stressed." – Kurenai

"Ya Anko-chan, just relax. In a bit you get to go get married to the blonde stud waiting for you." – Yugao.

"Yup, besides you look great. Bet you'll even knock his socks off!" – Hana

"Your right. Thanks." – Anko

Skip

All guests were in attendance including several Daimyos, all Five Kages, and several shinobi from throughout the elemental nations that Naruto knew. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen were waiting. The Maid of Honor (Kurenai) was calmingly waiting for her best friend. Gaara, as best man was giving Naruto a small boost of confidence. Everyone was all chatting about the to be newlywed couple. When they all stopped at the sound of music. They turned to see the Bride being escorted by her brother figure Ibiki. Naruto stopped breathing when he saw her. Although he couldn't see her face, he could tell. She looked amazing. When he came out of his day dream Anko was being handed off. Ibiki whispered to him "Good Luck" before turning and taking his seat. They both turned to see the Fire Daimyo. He would be doing the ceremony so that Tsunade and the other Kages could attend.

Both Bride and Groom paid no attention to him though. Until they gave their vows.

"Then, you may kiss the bride." – He said then gave a small step back.

Naruto lifted Anko's veil to stare into her pupil-less brown eyes. And vice versa. After a second they both leaned in. Their lips met and they immediately felt at peace. All nerves were calmed. It was as though all the people who came to see the wedding didn't exist. Just the two now Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze.

Skip to Reception

The reception was great the newlyweds had their first dance. And had just opened their gifts. They received all sorts of things. Jiraiya even gave them a complete limited edition set of Icha Icha. He said that he might learn some things. But they just got thrown at him book by book to the head courtesy of Anko. Although Naruto was surprised, he hadn't received one from Tsunade. Until…

"Ok Naruto, as you know you are like a son to me. A bit of a brat, but like a son. And since the day you came back from your trip with Jiraiya, I knew. That one day you would be a great Hokage. You weren't there yet, but you were on your way. You managed to out do your own father and, complete his jutsu. When you left for your sage training, I knew that you would be strong enough to take my place soon. Sooner after you defeated Pein. Then again proved my assumption of you wrong when you came to the battlefield of the war. And single handedly stopped an army of Zetsus and S-Rank Shinobi. Then when you stopped Madra and Kabuto I decided that it was time for you to take up my job. But now that your married it's time. My gift to you is helping you obtain your dream. Earlier than expected. From this day forth I, Tsunade Senju, retire from the position of Hokage, and put my successor, Naruto Namikaze, the Rokudaime Hokage. Congratulations Naruto. Not only did you obtain your dream, but you now have a loving wife. One who I know will keep you in line. Now come here… Brat." She said with a smile. The wedding guests applauded at the announcement of the new Hokage. She then commenced to give him a bone crushing hug. She also whispered "Now hurry up and give me some grandkids I can spoil in my retirement."

"Of course, Baa-chan." He replied with a smile. Tsunade let go only to turn to Anko and give her a hug as well.

"Keep him in line. And make sure he does his job. And like I told him, I want grandkids to spoil." She told her new adopted daughter-in-law.

"Now why would I deprive you of that?" she said with a grin. And with that they proceeded to enjoy the evening.

Skip

The reception was wonderful. Everyone had enjoyed themselves. Currently the now husband and wife were collecting there bags. With a puff of smoke came a shadow clone to carry their belongings. Naruto proceeded to pick up his bride, bridal style and in a flash of yellow they were gone.

In the Hotel in Spring Country

"Here you are Mrs. Namikaze, your honeymoon suite." Naruto said with a loving smile while carrying her towards the bed and setting her down gently.

"Why thank you Mr. Namikaze. Care to join me?" she asked seductively.

Her reply was a deep kiss.

**Warning Lemon**

While the couple continued their tongue war they also proceeded to take each other's clothes off. After finally succeeding Naruto set out to prepare Anko for tonight. She was awfully tight, and he wasn't small by any means. So as he continued to run his finger across her slit he kept at his game of tonsil hockey. He was rewarded with Anko moaning into his mouth. He then proceeded to insert one finger, then another. When he decided that she was wet enough he then adjusted himself above her waiting sex. Anko wrapped her arms around his neck as he began trailing kisses down her jaw and neck slowly moving his member towards her opening. Once he reached it he entered her as slowly as possible to tease her and to let her get ready.

Anko gasped at the organ that was now filling her. No matter how many times they had sex she was always excited at being filled. It was like she was complete. She began to moan as he picked up his pace. He got to a fast pace that both found extremely enjoyable. However Anko decided to switch things up, and proceeded to roll the two over. Now she was on top and she loved it.

"Now, Now Naru-kun, I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" she said as she began to bounce on top of him.

Naruto however was perfectly fine with watching her continue to please them both. He did however move his hands towards her ass. When he reached his prize he gave it a good smack. Then began to help her by lifting her up then bringing her back down by her ass.

"Mmm, Naruto… uh… you're so… uh hm… big." – Anko

Anko however felt herself begin to tighten as well as feel Naruto begin to swell. That only meant that both were close. However Naruto also realizing the same thing flipped them again so he was on top. Anko had no complaints as she was enjoying herself. He then continued to grip her ass and thrust into her.

"Oh Naruto, I'm cumming!" she screamed as she tightened her grip on him as well as her tightening on his member. As she then experienced a mind blowing orgasm.

Naruto however feeling the clamping on his dick also began to feel his orgasm coming.

"Anko I'm cumming too." He said. He then proceeded to shoot his seed as deep inside of her as possible.

**Lemon End**

When both came down from their pleasure high, Naruto fell to Anko's side. Anko rolled over so she was now resting on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"That was amazing Naruto." Anko said tiredly, but clearly satisfied.

"Ya, you weren't too bad yourself." He said also tired.

"I love you, Naruto." She said before drifting to sleep.

"I love you too, Anko." He said before kissing the top of her head and letting sleep overcome his senses.

Skip

After two weeks of sex, enjoying their vacation and doing whatever they felt like they were now headed back to Kohona. Both where silent as Anko snuggled into Naruto's shoulder as they traveled. They reached the village walls before deciding on splitting up. Naruto to his new office and Anko to their house. She was tired the last couple days. After a quick kiss they went their separate ways.

Anko hurried to their house so she could lie down. However when she reached her bedroom she felt sick and went to the bathroom. She then proceeded to puke the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Oh Kami, am I…" she thought.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking down the road to the Hokage Tower. Waving to everyone who waived to him. He couldn't help but think of how great life was. He was now Hokage, had a loving wife, and hopefully a family soon. As he got to the top he passed Shizune who was carrying a box labeled 'Tsunade'. It was mostly bottles of sake.

"Hello Naruto-sama, how are you today?" she asked in a happy tone.

"Shizune-neechan, please no formalities. No sama, from you ok?" he ordered/asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun." She said smiling. At that moment Tsunade exited his office.

"Ah Baa-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"Fine brat, you ready for your new duty as Kage?" she asked with an evil smirk. Oh how she waited to see him crumble under the ultimate undefeatable enemy known as Paperwork.

"Yup sure am." He said knowing where she was going with this. So he had five clones poof into existence. "Get to work" he said with a smile.

Tsunade for her part sat their looking like a fish out of water. She was surprised and slightly enraged at the same time. So rather than assault her new Kage she left with a… "Whatever brat."

"Oh Shizune-neechan? I was wondering. Since Baa-chan is going to run the hospital full time now and you seem to be kinda out of the job. Would you like to be my assistant. After all you have expierence and you wouldn't have to deal with me being asleep all the time." He said with a grin. "So what do you say?"

"Oh I guess I could put up with you Naruto-kun." She said happy he offered her the job.

"Well then help Tsunade move out and take the rest of the day off." He said.

**So how was this chapter. The Lemon? And is Anko Pregnant? What became of Sakura and Hinata? Find out next time. Oh and REVIEW please and thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 9: Hokage and a Father?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

After his recruitment of his new assistant, Naruto went to his office. When he arrived he saw that the clones had just finished most of his work. The only thing left was some documents that needed a thorough assessment from the real Naruto. So he decided to get to work. However half way through he received a knock at his door. After allowing entry to his visitor he was nearly done.

"Ah hello, Shizune-neechan, what can I do for you?" he asked. He was curious as to why she was here. He did give her the day off.

"Ah I just wanted to see how your first day was going Naruto-sama." She said with a smile. There was a hidden message in her smile. An, I know something you don't know smile.

"Well it's been great my paperwork is now finished for the day. So how is your day off going?" he asked trying to find out this secret.

"Oh it was great, but I did have an interesting day when I was helping Tsunade-sama at the hospital though." She said trying to keep her secret, a secret.

"Oh anything you would like to share?" he asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nothing Naruto-sama, wouldn't want to break Doctor-Patient confidentiality now would we?" she said trying to get him of the subject.

Naruto just shrugged it off. "Well ok, if there isn't anything else I'll see you tomorrow Nee-chan." He said as Shizune left. However seconds after the door shut another knock came. He allowed entry and was surprised again at the person entering. It was Anko. She had on a smile. Kami, how he loved that smile. He got up and gave her a kiss and a loving embrace. He then brought her to the window of his office and embraced her from behind.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here today Mrs. Namikaze?" he asked lovingly.

"Well Naruto I have great news! But maybe you should sit down." She said. Naruto was still oblivious. After sitting Anko down in his desk chair he pulled one up for himself. He then gave her his full attention.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant." She said expecting him to faint. However he sat there in thought as a huge smile made itself known on his face. He then moved to pick her up sit himself in his chair with Anko in his lap.

"Anko-chan, that's wonderful. We get to have a family. And you get to be a mother. This is great." He said excited.

"And you get to be a father." She said happy he didn't faint or get nervous.

"Well this calls for a celebration. ANBU." He stated as four of his personal Anbu arrived.

One had a Dog mask. It was Kakashi. He was reinstated per his request so he could be Naruto's personal Anbu. He was wanted to make sure that he and his new wife were safe. So he chose reinstatement.

The second wore an Eagle mask. It was Neji. After the Bachelor party incident and him being commissioned during the wedding by the Kazekage, he was offered a position into Anbu. Tenten beat him until he accepted. After joining he was asked to join his personal Anbu by the Anbu Commander. Him having the Byakugan and being close to the Hokage made the job easier.

The third wore a Deer mask. It was Shikamaru. He personally thought it was to troublesome to be in Anbu. But he wasn't going to be just any Anbu. But the Hokage's personal Anbu. After some thought he realized. Life was never boring around Naruto. So he accepted.

Finally the last one had a Bug mask. Shino had accepted the offer with little thought. It was logical to be of service to his friend and Kage, after all.

"Will you four gather my friends and those I consider family and have them meet at Ichiraku's." he asked/ordered.

With that they left to accomplish their tasks.

"Well Anko-chan, let's go we have news to deliver." He said as he took her hand and led her to their destination.

Skip

Everyone was now waiting for the Hokage and his wife to show up. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino also arrived. But not in Anbu attire. They along with Tsunade and Shizune knew what the couple wanted to announce. The two women were estatic. Tsunade would be getting a grandchild to spoil. And Shizune would get to be an Aunt. Everyone else in the room had no clue as to what was going on. Kiba and Shino went to see how there old Sensei Kurenai was fairing. Little Asuma was on his fifth bowl of ramen. Too which Kurenai was angry and astounded. Team 10 was talking to one another. While Neji and Tenten listened to 'FLAMES OF YOUTH' from Guy and Lee. Kakashi was talking to Ibiki. And Teuchi and Ayami were watching little Asuma drain bowl after bowl. Honestly, if they didn't know any better everyone in the room would assume the two year old was Naruto and Kurenai's kid.

Then everyone heard the familiar noise of the door opening. (Ichiraku's went under renovations ordered by the Rokudaime to become a larger restaurant.) They all looked to see Anko enter followed by Naruto.

"Well everyone is here so…" he began before being cut off.

"UNCLE NARUTO" he heard before he saw little Asuma charging towards his Uncle. He proceeded to pick him up and started a conversation with the boy.

"Well if it isn't Asuma." He stated with a smile.

"Mommy says dat yu ar the Hokage." He said in amazement.

"Oh ya well, at least you listen to your mom. What have you been doing? Huh?" Naruto asked the small boy.

"I had RAMEN." He said/yelled happily.

"Oh have you now. Well I bet your mom doesn't like that." He said kinda nervous.

"No she hates it. I don no y. its awsum. She says dat u r guna get huwt one day." He said confused.

"Oh well…" he said as he dug through his pocket. He retrieved a small amount of money and handed it to him. "Go give this to her ok." He said as he set him down. When he did Asuma took off towards his mother. Everyone smiled at the two. They thought the small interaction was cute. For Kurenai though it just made her somewhat sad and jealous?

"Mhm. As I was saying we have an announcement." He said proudly. "Anko-chan would you like to do the honors?" he got a nod.

"We're gonna have a baby!" she said happily.

All around the room everyone was happy for the two. But then the words settled into their heads.

NARUTO + ANKO = BABY = OMFG

That kid would be a Ramen loving, Dango eating, hyperactive, maybe sadistic, kind hearted, thick skulled child. Hershel would have huge reserves. Never be tired from Godly stamina. Possibly frightening or a prank master. He/She would be kind hearted that would be certain. But would be a total disaster to try and raise easily. No one in the crowd wanted to baby sit for quite a while. Well except Tsunade and Shizune. Possibly Ibiki. He could torture someone with a hyper active loud mouthed child. The possibilities…

Then another thought crossed their minds.

ANKO + PREGNANCY = BYE BYE NARUTO

An overly hormonal Anko would be horrible. Poor Naruto didn't have a chance. They all thought of who would be the Nandaime Hokage.

Kurenai while happy couldn't help but feel saddened. Poor Asuma wouldn't have a father. She would be alone. She pushed those thoughts aside to go and glomp her sister figure. The two shared a girl moment while Naruto got to have a chat with Kakashi and Ibiki.

Skip

The soon to be parents were currently lying down in their bed. They just lay there and snuggled.

"Naruto?" Anko asked with a nervous tone.

"Yes Anko-chan." He said.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" she asked nervous.

Naruto wanted to laugh. Of course she would be. But instead reassured her. "Of course you will be. Why would you ask?" as he tightened his grip on her.

"No reason just nervous." She said with more confidence yet still slightly nervous. Naruto just kissed the top of her head as they drifted off to sleep.

**Ok short chapter ya. But wait till next time. Pregnancy Strikes. Will Naruto survive? Will Anko kill him? Is the baby a boy or girl? What will happen to Sakura and Hinata? Find out next time. And as always REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 10: Pregnancy and Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Everyone thank you for following my story. I would like to ask you to please review this chapter. I have a goal to try and meet 300 by the end of this story. But that shouldn't be for like 15+ chapters.**

5 months. 5 months of hell. Naruto was at first happy that he and Anko would be parents. But then he discovered the evil known as pregnancy. Currently Naruto was running to get his wife some food. Again. Her order was humorous but he dared not tell her that.

Flashback 10 minutes ago

"NARUTO-KUN" yelled a hormonal Anko. Naruto who was currently in his office finishing his paperwork paled. 'What does she want know' he thought frightened. She came from the room next door. Naruto had Shizune set it up so that she would always be close by in case they needed to run to the hospital or do other parental things.

"Y-yes Anko-chan?" he asked nervously. He remembered the last time he had told her he was busy. Not even the Hirashin could get him away from the snakes Anko sent his way.

"I'm hungry. I need you to go to Ichiraku's. And I need you to follow my instructions VERY carefully." She said emphasizing the 'very'. He nodded.

"Good now I want you to get me a normal ramen, extra-large, with sushi in it. But have them cook it because if it's raw, I'll barf. Then…" she was cut off.

"Why don't I just get you a sea food ramen?" Naruto dead panned. His reply was a glare that said 'Don't get smart with me.' "Never mind continue." He said scared.

"Good. Then add a lobster claw, crab legs, and then go to the Dango shop and get me my usual. Add 4 sticks of Dango to the ramen then come back. Ok. Thank you." And with that Naruto left for the billionth time to go get Anko a strange meal.

Flash Back End

Naruto just arrived at Ichiraku's. He found Teuchi and told him of Anko's odd order. Cooked Sushi. That was a laugh. He sent a clone to the Dango shop. It was easier on him. One that he wouldn't have to make to trips. Two so Anko could eat and then take a nap. It was better when she was full and well rested.

Skip

"Oh' gimme gimme gimme." Anko said childishly while stretching her arms out much like a small child would. Naruto had been told many times by his friends and comrades that when he ate ramen it was extremely fast. That it was like watching Might Guy run without weights. But not even he could follow Anko as she proceeded to inhale her food. She was done before he even reached his desk and sat down.

"Ah. That hit the spot. Thank you Naru-kun." She said extremely satisfied. Naruto muttered a 'you're welcome', before continuing his work. He was stopped when Anko asked. "Naru-kun I was thinking. Can we get me a cot or something?" she asked. Naruto looked up at his wife and blinked. He was confused at her new thought.

"And why Anko-chan, would we do that. You have our bed at home and a room next door that you can use when ever." He said.

"Well, it gets lonely in there. Shizune-chan comes in occasionally but I don't like it. If we got me a cot, I could set it up in here. I wouldn't have to tire myself getting up to find you or Shizune. And I would get to spend all day with my Naru-kun." She said sweetly. Naruto thought of the ups and downs to this. But he took too long. As Anko burst into tears.

"Never mind Naruto, if you don't want to be around me just say it. Don't make up some excuse. Am I not what you wanted? Am I not pretty?" she sobbed hysterically. Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but never got the chance.

"NARUTO, if your cheating on me I'll make you wish you never got me pregnant." She roared. She was now angry.

'Damn hormones' he thought. "Of course not. I would never cheat on you Anko. And you are just as beautiful as the day I met you. To answer your question yes you can stay in here with me." He said trying to calm her down.

"Yay my Naru-kun wuvs me. He wants to spend time wif his Anko-chan." She said slightly childishly.

'Troublesome hormones' he and one of his Anbu thought.

"Dog!" he exclaimed. Said Anbu appeared kneeling before him. "Please go find me a cot for Anko-chan. Put it on my account." He said to please his wife.

"Hai" he stated before disappearing.

Skip

Naruto was currently helping Anko up to their room so she could sleep. He wasn't tired but had some work to do. He got Anko settled and went to the kitchen. Before he made it there he heard the sound of glass breaking. He got into a defensive stance and stealthily entered the kitchen. He got over his fear as he saw Kurenai sweeping up a broken dish. She had long ago moved her and Asuma into the main house to help out Anko with her pregnancy. And Naruto. He may not have survived some of the things Anko threw his way if not for her diffusing some difficult situations.

"Oh Kurenai-chan, it's only you." He said with a smile.

"Oops sorry Naruto-kun. Where did Anko-chan go?" she wondered.

"Oh she's asleep." He stated. "Would you mind helping me with some of this paperwork? I normally get it done early but today was… unexpected." He asked her.

"Of course." She answered. The two then proceeded to clean up the broken glass then go to the living room to finish Naruto's work. It didn't take long between the two of them. But when they got done they decided to talk and catch up. They didn't get to see each other much after Naruto's promotion. They talked about missions, training, even life itself. Then Kurenai got depressed. They somehow got on the topic of Asuma. She tried her best but couldn't hold back tears.

"It's so lonely. Having Little Asuma doesn't help. I love him to death, but it's hard knowing he doesn't have a father. You're the closest thing to a father he has." She cried. Naruto brought her to his chest to try and calm the sobbing woman. And so she did eventually. When she did she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They held concern for her wellbeing. That told her he cared. But then with her emotions still running haywire she did something unexpected. She leaned forward and kissed him. She held his head in place with her arms around his neck. Naruto's eyes went wide. He couldn't get out of her embrace. Soon she pulled back and had a look of bliss on her face. Then she realized what she had done.

"Oh kami. Naruto, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Don't think less of me." She pleaded. Almost on the verge of tears that he might be angry with her. He stayed silent trying to sort out what just happened.

"Naruto, please talk to me. I'm sorry. I was in a very distressed place. When you comforted me I just… just." She couldn't finish her sentence as tears spilled out of her ruby eyes.

"Kurenai… I forgive you… but… we, we have to tell Anko-chan. You know it will cause problems if we don't." he stated as calmly as possible. He was still trying to make sense of this.

"Naruto, please… please don't tell her." She said desperately. He went to retort but was cut off. "I will tell her. It was my fault, not yours. I will take account for my actions. Just please, please don't tell her." She pleaded with him till she got a nod in response.

Kurenai looking at the clock on the wall saw that they had been up all night talking. The sun was coming up. Naruto would be heading for work and Anko would need to get up to go with him. "I'll go wake her and tell her now." She said slightly scared at what her sister might say or do to her.

She got up and went to Naruto and Anko's bedroom. She opened the door to see Anko still asleep. She went over and sat on the bed and gently shook her awake. "Anko, Anko wake up." She said. Anko after trying to nudge the annoyance away woke up to see Kurenai looking at her with a tear stained face.

"Kure-chan, what's wrong." She asked worriedly.

"Anko please listen to me. I need to tell you something. It's important. But promise me you won't interrupt me till I'm done." she said with fear in her voice. Anko nodded. She then proceeded to tell Anko of the previous night's events. Anko was shocked. She didn't get angry. She figured that after Asuma that her loneliness would add up. Add to the fact that Naruto was like a father to Asuma and it didn't help. She understood. So she would make things right.

"Kure-chan? I know you're lonely. I know you want a father for Asuma. I know you're cautious about who is around him. Naruto is everything you could want in a man. Strong. Handsome. Protective. Kind. And I don't hate you. I'm not mad. I have a solution for you." She said with a smile. She then began to tell Kurenai her solution to her problem.

Skip

Naruto was currently accompanying Anko to the hospital for a checkup. Anko came down after her talk with Kurenai to find a worried Naruto. They talked and Anko assured that it was ok and the problem had been solved. So they left to see Tsunade.

The couple was walking to the hospital holding hands and smiling to everyone who said hello or waved to them. They were happy. And no one DARED to glare or speak ill of his Anko-chan. That stopped immediately after the marriage. They all fear what might happen to them if they disrespected Anko in any way. The wrath of Naruto was to be feared across the entire world.

They arrived at the hospital and was told to go to their room. They did and waited. Tsunade came in with a smile. She was happy to see the couple here. It only meant her first grandchild was within months of being born.

"Naruto, Anko it's good to see you two." She said happily. They chatted for a while, whilst Tsunade examined Anko. "Ok would you two like to know the sex?" she asked. Both nodded. Tsunade's hand went green and moved to Anko's belly.

"Well it seems you two are going to have a…" Tsunade

**Cliff Hanger. Will it be a Boy or Girl? Will they have twins? Two Girls or two Boys? Or one of each? What was Anko's solution? Find out next time. Oh and as always please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 11: It's a…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Ok would you two like to know the sex?" she asked. Both nodded. Tsunade's hand went green and moved to Anko's belly. "Well it seems you two are going to have a baby girl." Tsunade said happily.

"That's great, huh, Anko-chan." Naruto said excited.

"Ya maybe at first. Wait till she gets older and starts dating." She replied teasingly.

"I'll kill them all!" Naruto said now with a look that said 'touch my baby girl and DIE.' At that everyone laughed at his behavior.

Skip 4 months (Anko at 9 months Preg.)

Naruto was sitting at his desk like usual. He had done all his paperwork and was now relaxing. Anko was laying down on her cot sound asleep. Naruto smiled. Any day now he and his wife would become parents to a baby girl. Naruto deciding that he had enough work for the day went over to Anko's cot and laid down behind her. He slid his arm around her swollen belly and held her. Anko noticed the change and woke up.

"Naru-kun, are you done for the day?" she asked tiredly.

"Yup. Can't think of a way better to spend the afternoon than with you." He said.

"Well, have you thought of a name for our daughter? I thought we could use your mother's name." she said.

"Well what was your mother's name?" he asked.

"My mother? Her name was Hitomi. Why?" she asked not understanding his question.

"Hitomi? Hitomi Namikaze? I like it." He said.

Anko now understanding him agreed. Her mother was precious to her. So now that she is gone it would be nice to have their daughter named after her.

"Hitomi, it is then." She said. Then she felt something. "Um Naruto…" she said hastily.

"Hm?" came the reply. "NARUTO get me to the hospital. We're gonna have a baby." She said trying to make him get up and hurry. Naruto however got up in a flash and picked Anko up. Then flashed to the hospital entrance. Where luckily Tsunade was just about to leave.

Skip

Naruto was lying on the hospital bed next to his wife. Anko was holding their newborn baby girl, Hitomi. She had a small tuff of purple hair the shade of Anko's. She had bright blue pupil-less eyes. A mix between her parents. She also had the whisker marks that Naruto had. Only less defined. She just looked up in amazement at her parents and the world around her. She also sported the smile her father could always be seen with.

"She looks beautiful. Just like her mother." Naruto said quietly knowing Anko was tired.

"Ya, but she has your smile. And I love your smile." She said tiredly. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course, this is my little Hitomi-chan after all." He said as he carefully took the bundle from Anko's arms. He then stood up and rocked her gently. "Ya, you are my little Hitomi-chan aren't ya." He said getting a giggle from his daughter. He then went into daddy mode and went on showing her various things inside the room. Anko smile as she watched their first interaction. She could already tell she would be daddy's little girl forever. Then the door opened up to reveal Tsunade and Shizune.

"Oh, looks Hitomi-chan, its Baa-chan and Auntie Shizune." He said walking over to the two. Tsunade was happy and annoyed that now she would never get rid of the nickname. She was now after all; a baa-chan. Shizune was giddy as ever. She was an Aunt. She loved the thought of being 'Auntie'.

"Naruto, Anko, your friends are here to see you three. As soon as you're ready. " Shizune informed with a smile. Anko looked over to Naruto to find him walking towards her and sitting down next to her. She gave a nod and left the family and Tsunade.

"So, Naruto how's it feel to be a dad?" Tsunade questioned. She knew he was as happy as can be right now. Even more so than when he achieved his dream of being Hokage.

"Awesome, she looks just like a mini mix of me and Anko-chan." He stated from the bed.

"Anko how is it being a mother?" she asked the new mother.

"Amazing, she's my little bundle of joy." She stated quietly.

Knock Knock

The door chose to open to reveal Shizune followed by everyone who came to see the happy family. Kurenai and Ibiki were up first. They were after all closest to family to the two. Naruto once again got up and entered 'daddy mode' and greeted everyone.

"Look Hitomi-chan, Auntie Kurenai and Uncle Ibiki came to see you." He said excitedly. The baby girl just smiled and stared at her new aunt and uncle. That made everyone in the room let out an 'awe'. He then took her around the room to introduce her to all his and Anko's friends. He then decided to walk back over to Anko and give her back their child. She took her and smiled down at Hitomi.

Knock Knock

Everyone was surprised by the interruption. They looked to see the door open and entered the Kazekage and his siblings. Everyone looked in shock that they arrived.

"What? You didn't expect me to miss my brother's baby, being born. Did you?" Gaara asked. Naruto waved him over to which the sand trio quietly walked over to see the baby.

"Hitomi-chan, this is your Uncle Gaara. He may seem like an emotionless person, but trust me, he's a good guy." He said. Temari was next to which she stated.

"Awe she looks just like you Anko, but with some Naruto traits. Like the smile." She said adoring the child. Kankuro was next but stated what everyone wasn't thinking about at the time.

"Ya, Temari your right. Looks just like her. Wonder who she'll act like. Anko or Naruto?" he said getting shivers around the room. Anko was kinda sadistic because of her job. She also loved to tease people. Not sexually any more, but just enough to get people flustered. Naruto was… well, Naruto. Pranks, never ending energy, limitless chakra, loud. Yet they all hoped she was just as kind hearted and friendly as her father. And Caring and supportive as Anko. When Anko wanted to be, that is.

Knock Knock

Everyone again wondered who was at the door. And then Kakashi entered. Last and late as usual. Naruto however wasn't amused.

"And where sensei, have you been?" he asked slightly annoyed. Everyone thought the world might end when he had a good excuse.

"Well I would have been here on time, but… I had to buy a camera. Wouldn't want to forget this day, would you Naruto?" Kakashi stated proudly that he had a legitimate excuse for once. The room got quiet. "What?" he asked.

The rest of the day went by with several laughs and photos.

One was of Anko and Hitomi.

Another was Hitomi strangling the small fox plushy her Daddy had gotten her.

Another was Naruto holding Hitomi both sporting huge smiles.

Gaara had one where he managed a grin while he held his niece.

Auntie Kurenai had her turn with her niece. She had Asuma standing next to them both smiling.

Ibiki held his niece with her back towards his chest and had a smile that no one had seen on him.

Auntie Shizune got a picture where she was practically squeezing the life out of Hitomi.

Kakashi had one where Hitomi's blanket had covered her left eye. Giving her a Kakashi look.

Tsunade got one where it looked as though she had mixed feelings. One happy of being a Baa-chan. And the other annoyed of being a Baa-chan.

The last one was of Anko holding Hitomi. With Naruto next to her holding Anko. It was their first family photo.

Skip

Naruto and Anko where at home. Hitomi sleeping in the crib in their room. Naruto held Anko in an embrace from behind. Both gazing into the crib.

"What a day." Naruto said.

"Ya, it is a good day." Anko replied happily. "I'm tired. Naruto carry me to the bed please." She said with a yawn. Naruto did as told and carried his wife to their bed. They got relaxed before drifting to sleep.

**Well a short chapter, but a good one if you ask me. The Naru/Kure is coming next chap. It will probably be in a flashback though. I plan on having a time skip to around Hitomi's 6****th**** birthday. Just before the academy. So please REVIEW. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 12: Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto was sitting in his office reflecting on his life. His daughter Hitomi was now old enough to enter the academy. Her first day was within the week. Anko was estatic to be a mother. She was however worried about her. Being a ninja was not a game. Kurenai his second wife was happy. She now had someone to be with and Asuma had a father. His face the day he found out that Naruto was his dad was indescribable.

Flashback

It was two weeks after Hitomi had been born. And Anko, having just put her to bed. Again. Wanted to talk to him.

"Naru-kun" she started. "This is important. So don't interrupt or ask questions till I'm finished. Now, you remember the kiss you and Kure-chan had a couple months back? Well Kure-chan and I talked and well she's lonely. She needs someone and well Asuma needs a father. Asuma-chan has gotten so attached to you it's like you are his father. Well Kurenai, well she needs some loving, don't you think. So I think my CRA husband should do something. Don't you think?" She said seeing him understand what she wanted.

"Um, y-ya. Anko-chan, are… are you sure. Is Kurenai ok, with this? I mean I don't want to upset you or anything." He said trying to see if this was with was a joke or a way to see if he was attracted to another woman other than his wife. He saw no ulterior motive.

"Of course. Besides me and Kure-chan are like sisters. She is attracted to you. I'm not mad. She's just lonely. Besides, men don't want her because of Asuma or they just want a fuck." She stated. "You're not like that. You actually care about her wellbeing. It may not be love, but it could be. I mean, doesn't my big stwong, kind Nawu-kun want Kuwe-chan to be happwy?" she said using a woman's deadliest jutsu. The Woman Style: Puppy-Eye, Cute Whine Jutsu. Followed by the Woman Style: Quivering Lip, Cute Pout Jutsu. He knew that he had been beat. There was no way around it. She was right he did care for her. He did love her, but more of a sister like love. So he would make the two women happy.

"Ok, Anko-chan. You go get Kurenai-chan and I'll go get Baa-chan." He said. Anko smirked and leaned up to give him a kiss.

Skip

After the small ceremony they had they had Naruto fill out the necessary paper work to adopt Asuma. When it was all said and done Naruto received a kiss from his new raven haired wife.

"Thank you, Naru-kun. You've made me very happy woman." She said trying to let him know how much it meant to her for Asuma to have a father. And the bonus of having someone to love her again. Naruto just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course Kure-chan, you know you only needed to ask if you needed something." He said with a smile.

End Flashback

Since that day both his wives tried to make his life as easy as they could. Two wives, two kids, and an entire village to run. As well as maintaining peace between the elemental nations was no easy way to have a normal family life. But they made do. The kids were well behaved. But Hitomi had a large amount of her parent's personalities. She was kind, but also devious. She loved pranks. And occasionally scaring people with snakes. She was never like this around Naruto however. She was always daddies little princess. Anko and Kurenai always helped out when they could. The sex was never dull. If one was busy the other was always horny. And then of course there was times where they both were horny. Ah, fun times. Shaking his thoughts from his head he noticed that he had memories of his paperwork. This meant he could go home as he was done.

Knock Knock

"Enter" and to his surprise was his little angel. Hitomi. To which she instantly cried 'DADDY' and gave him a flying tackle hug.

"Hitomi-chan, what a surprise. Did you need something?" he asked. He always loved to see his daughter.

"Yes daddy, can we go get some ramen. Then can we go train and you can show me a super cool jutsu. Huh, please daddy, please." She begged. Oh how she loved to train with her dad. She had a near endless chakra supply just like him. As well as ungodly stamina.

"Hmm? I don't know has my Hitomi-chan been a good girl?" he asked. He got a series of nods and a 'of course I have'. He smiled. "Well then, to Ichiraku's!" he stated before he picked up Hitomi and disappeared in a yellow flash.

At Ichiraku's

"So Hitomi-chan where is your brother?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"He's with his team today." She replied.

Asuma had just graduated from the academy. He was placed in Team 10. His teammates where Akira Hyuga, Daughter of Tenten and Neji Hyuga. And Toshiro Nara, Son of Shikamaru and Temari Nara. There Jonin sensei was Ino of all people. It was quite the bunch. Of course he wondered when they would visit his office for their first mission. It would give him a bit of a laugh.

"Oh, well ok then. Well if you're done let's go train. We'll use the Namikaze Grounds ok?" he said as they opted to walk to their destination. They received many smiles and waves as well as the occasional 'Greetings Namikaze-sama'. However when they reached the grounds he turned serious as did Hitomi. It was funny to see her try to be as serious as her father at her age.

"Hitomi, how far are you with the summoning jutsu?" he asked. She smiled ran through hand seals and slammed her hand on the ground. The huge blast of smoke later, revealed a giant red toad and an equally big black cobra. It was Gamakichi the new toad boss and Tsuki the new Snake Boss. She overthrew Manda after Orochimaru's death. Both summons came to an agreement to allow Hitomi to summon both Snakes and Toads because of Naruto and Anko's marriage.

"Hey there Naruto, and it's little Hitomi too." Gamakichi exclaimed.

"Yesssss, it hassss been a while sssssincce my last sssssssummon." Tsuki exclaimed.

"*Whistle* Well you got it down. Ok well Gamakichi, Tsuki-san thank you for the assistance." Naruto said. With a nod and a 'see ya bro' both summons left. "Ok Hitomi-chan, I'm gonna teach you a jutsu ok. But if I do you have to promise to NEVER use it inappropriately, ok?" he said being serious once again. He received a nod and begun to teach her his favorite Jutsu. The Shadow Clone. If he was right she would never be capable of using a normal clone. This just helped her to be on even grounds in the academy. Well as even as possible.

Skip

At the end of the day Hitomi had learned the Shadow Clone. However she was extremely tired, she had fallen asleep just after completing the jutsu. So Naruto picked her up and went towards his house. He got to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room with a smile.

He got downstairs to see Asuma just now getting home. He looked tired. Like he had been training all day.

"So Asuma, how was your team training today?" he asked.

"Oh, hey dad. It was fine. Ino-sensei is a slave driver though." He said tiredly. Then he seemed to remember something. And he had a burst of energy and excitement. "Oh ya and we tested our affinities today." He said proudly.

"Oh, and what affinities do you have?" Naruto said already having a guess at what he had.

"Fire and Wind!" he said proudly. Naruto only smiled and spaced out. His mind drifted off to Asuma-sensei. How he also had a wind affinity. He and Naruto where the only shinobi in the leaf to have it. Now it was him, Asuma, Temari, and Toshiro Nara. They were the only ones in the whole village to have such an affinity. 'Dad' No dought Temari would teach Toshiro. 'Dad' so that left Asuma to him. 'DAD' How fun it would be to teach him.

"DAD!" shouted Asuma. Naruto snapped out of it and looked to his adopted son. "You sort of spaced out there." He said.

"Huh ya I guess I did." Naruto replied.

Asuma yawned and said goodnight before heading to his room. Naruto headed to the kitchen to find Anko and Kurenai having a conversation.

"Hey Naru-kun, how was your day?" asked Anko.

"It was fine. Got done early, took Hitomi to lunch and then taught her a jutsu." He said.

Both women noticed that something was bugging him. "And? That doesn't sound so bad. What else happened?" Kurenai asked.

"Well I just had a conversation with Asuma. They tested his affinities, today." He said hoping they'd realize what he meant. They didn't. "He has one for fire…" he stated. Both nodded, it was common to have fire affinity. "And Wind." He finished. Both women got what he was getting at. They both knew that he blamed himself for Asuma's death. It wasn't a good memory for him. Kurenai, while she still loved him, long since moved on. She had a place for him as she did for Naruto. She had never blamed him for Asuma's death.

"Naru-kun its ok it's not your fault." Kurenai said.

"Ya it was a long time ago, and it was out of your control." Anko followed.

Both women got up and helped him through his temporary depression. When he got over it they dragged him to bed. It was late. And tomorrow was a 'family' training day. A day where Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai would all train Hitomi and Asuma.

Anko and Kurenai fell asleep first. Anko snuggling into Naruto's right side, and Kurenai on the left. Naruto just cleared his head of everything. Feeling sleep take him he kissed the top of Anko and Kurenai's heads. And let darkness take him.

**Well how was that? I know you all want to know what happened to Hinata and Sakura but the truth is, I can't think of a way to do it. I kinda want it to be a problem in the story, to add some excitement. To spice up the story add some conflict. So any ideas? If so let me know, it would be much appreciated. Please REVIEW and thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 13: Training

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Today was the scheduled training day. They were at Naruto's old Team training grounds. Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Hitomi were all ready. Today was the day they would learn the Namikaze Family Jutsu. Now everyone knew that Naruto had a vast amount of jutsu. But the ones he created were insane. In fact no one in the family has ever seen the fabled Rasenshuriken. Only from what they knew who had ever seen it were Aunt Ino, Uncle Choji, Tenzo and Uncle Kakashi. And that was before it was perfected. Since then no one had seen it. But Hitomi was going to try and get her dad to show it to them. And possibly teach it to them. They only needed to wait for him to show up.

Naruto eventually did. But with guests. Tsunade-baachan, Jiraiya-jiji, and Uncle Kakashi. They were confused. Wasn't today meant to be a Namikaze training day?

"Daddy, why are Baa-chan and Ero-jiji here? And Uncle Kakashi?" asked Hitomi.

"Well they are family so they were allowed to come. Besides it's not like any techniques I would show you they haven't seen." He said all knowing to his daughter. "Ero-jiji and Kakashi because they can help with things I can't and Baa-chan because she wants to teach her grandkids some things. And when I train I kinda need a medic." He said sheepishly. The adults all laughed. The two kids however where confused. When he trains he needs a medic? Oh how they wished they didn't need to stick with his training program.

"Ok we all know our affinities except Hitomi-chan." Naruto explained. He then pulled out a square piece of paper and explained its use to Hitomi. She did as told and the results weren't shocking. It spilt in half one side got wet and the other crinkled.

"So wind, water and lightning. Just like me. That makes things easier." He replied.

"DADDY! Before we start can you show us the Rasenshuriken? Please?" Hitomi asked. Hoping to get him to let her learn it.

"Ya dad I heard it was your first created technique ever! I heard only Uncle Kakashi was one of the few to ever see it." Asuma exclaimed. He also wanted to learn it.

"Yes Naruto, that was a long time ago. And since then you have long since perfected it." Kakashi said.

"Naruto, I too would like to see the technique that managed to keep even you from training." Tsunade said. They all laughed minus the kids who didn't get it.

Jiraiya, Anko and Kurenai had all heard about the technique but never seen it. They too hoped that they might be able to see such a powerful jutsu. It was considered a family technique after all.

"Well… Ok but you all have to stay back it has quite a kick." He said.

Everyone nodded and gave him some room. Naruto didn't need sage mode to accomplish this anymore. Or to throw it. He had trained for hours to obtain this, it wasn't wasted. He stuck out his right hand and formed a Rasengan. "This is the base a Rasengan. But to obtain Rasenshuriken you need to make it evolve." He said. He then added Wind chakra and formed a Wind Rasengan. "This is a wind Rasengan. Even this is about Kage level. But what I do next has power to cripple Kages." He stated sagely. He then pumped more wind chakra into his jutsu. A loud ringing was heard. Then the ground began to crackle and break. Then as the Rasengan seemed to expand chunks of dirt were sucked into the vortex. When he stopped pumping chakra the wind like blades seemed to swirl around the bright white orb of power.

"This is the Rasenshuriken. A dangerous long range jutsu." What confused everyone was the fact that he said long ranged. Didn't he need to thrust it into the enemy?

Before they could ponder more they heard "RASENSHURIKEN" and saw Naruto bring his right hand and technique back. Then he threw it. That shocked everyone. The amount of chakra inside of the orb should be too much to throw. Then as it swirled it made impact with a tree. The explosion was enormous. The wind that came from it was nearly unbearable. If not for them keeping chakra pumping to their feet they would have been blown away. When the explosion died they saw the large crater in the field. It was huge.

"DADDY, will you teach me that?" asked Hitomi.

"Ya dad, me too?" Asuma also begged/asked.

"Haha. Not now. You don't have nearly enough chakra to perform that yet." Naruto stated. "Although you both having a wind affinity helps." "Well now. Everyone make 9 Shadow clones. Hitomi, Asuma have six clones follow me. Have one go with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade. Kurenai, Anko make five and follow me." He said.

"Wait what about us?" asked Asuma. He was confused about what the real them would be doing.

"Well, you two are…" he was cut off by "DINAMIC ENTRY" and "YOSH!".

Then two odd looking men in green spandex arrived. "are going to train in Taijutsu with Guy and Lee." Naruto finished.

Skip

Hitomi and Asuma were beat. They had to go through hell today. Training in strength and speed with Guy and Lee-sensei was exhausting. They did manage to learn a lot though. Like medical jutsu from baa-chan. Elemental manipulation from Uncle Kakashi. And several jutsu for said elements. They along with their mothers began to learn the Rasengan. They were beat. And they needed to be up early. Asuma had a mission and it would be Hitomi's first day at the academy.

With Naruto, Kurenai and Anko

Anko and Kurenai were beat. As it turned out the Rasengan was actually quite difficult to learn. They managed but barely. And it wasn't nearly on Naruto's level. They also trained with Guy and Lee for strength and speed. Not to gain but to maintain. And Naruto wasn't even tired. He was barely winded after the whole day. So now they opted to cuddle with him.

"Nawu-kun wiw you gwo get mwe sum dangwo?" Anko asked childishly.

"Anko your so childish sometimes." Commented Kurenai

"Well sorry but someone had us all train with the spandex brothers. And now I'm tired. So please Naru…" she stopped and smiled.

"Anko? Finally you act your age." Kurenai stated.

"No. I'm not. Naruto just loves me." She said proudly and pointed behind her.

Kurenai turned to see Naruto holding a large bag of dango. He also had a smile on his face.

"Ya I kinda left to get her, her dango when you told her to act her age. Hirashin works wonders." He said sheepishly scratching his head. Kurenai just hmphed. And Anko began to feast. When she was done she made Naruto lay down next to her so she could cuddle and eventually sleep. Kurenai came back with a nervous expression, yet somehow happy.

"Naruto?" she said shakily. When he replied she continued. "Naru-kun I'm pregnant." She stated unsure of what to think.

Naruto, who was half asleep, was now wide awake. He was happy, but quite surprised to hear about it. So he began thinking. When he didn't reply Kurenai grew worried. Anko was listening and saw her expression.

"Kure-chan. Its ok you just surprised him that's all. He's happy, I can tell." She said to calm her sister. Kurenai nodded and was surprised to now feel her feet now not on the ground.

"Kure-chan that's great news." – Naruto said as he placed her back on the ground. Kurenai felt relieved and just pulled him tight. He held her then brought her back to bed.

They fell asleep soon after.

Skip

Today was a big day. It was Asuma's first C-Rank mission. Hitomi's first day at the academy. And the Kazekage was coming for a visit. It was really for Asuma and Hitomi's birthday. Which was surprising only a week apart.

But for one Anko Namikaze, it was the day she found out that her AND Kurenai were both pregnant. Naruto knew about Kurenai but she had just found out. And hadn't told anyone. So she made her way over to the Hokage's office. When she arrived she saw Asuma and his team leaving for their mission. So with a quick knock she entered to find Naruto working on his paperwork and Kurenai sitting on the nearby couch.

Naruto without even removing himself from his work asked. "Anko-chan, how are you today."

Anko however gave a quick rundown and pondered on how to break the news.

"Well Naruto how does it feel to have another baby, on the way?" she asked with a smile.

"Amazing. It just means I will have a big family." He stated happily.

"Ya that is nice huh. Well I have news for you. I'm also pregnant." She said. Kurenai was shocked. Naruto apparently didn't notice, he was so into his work.

"Well it is nice to have a big family, and I for one am, WHAT!" he said just now processing the information. Kurenai just sat there and smiled Anko however was enjoying the reaction. She remembered how he was when she was pregnant with Hitomi. Now he had not one but TWO pregnant wives. What was he gonna do?

"Oh that's wonderful Anko-chan" he said having flashbacks of when Anko was pregnant.

**Well? How was that? Let me know with a review. And yes I know it took a while to update but I had school. So let me know how this chapter was and if you have an idea drop it by me and we'll talk. Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

A Snake's Savior

Chapter 14: Battle of the Jinchurikis

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It had been one month since the Namikaze family learned of their additions to the family. Naruto was counting down the days he had left till both Anko and Kurenai became moody. But today was a day off. Hitomi and Asuma didn't have any missions. And Naruto used clones to do his paperwork. So everyone was hanging around sharing stories. Kurenai had just told one of the funnier 'Team 8 Tora missions'. Everyone had a good laugh.

"Mom, how did you and Daddy meet?" Hitomi asked curiously. She wanted to know how her parents met and fell in love. As a girl falling in love was like a dream. Or a fairy tale. Something she hoped to achieve.

Hearing the question Naruto turned to Anko and leaned over to whisper to her.

"Should I tell her about our first meeting or when I saved you in the war?" he asked her. He would have gotten an answer until Asuma brought in his two cents.

"Aw… No please don't tell us that. I don't wanna hear about a mushy love story." The young boy whined. "I wanna hear one of Dad's stories about his battles." He said. Naruto then got his answer he could please both kids with one story.

"Well then Asuma, Hitomi you can have both. The story I'm going to tell you is about the hardest battle I've ever fought. And Hitomi it happens to be the time I rescued your mother."

"Hmm? Let's see. It must have been around the time a little while before you were born Asuma. This was the 4th Shinobi War after all. And an evil man named Madara Uchiha was trying to obtain the 9 Biju." He explained.

Flashback

_**AN: SPOILERS! This takes place during Naruto and Bee's fight with the masked 'Madara' and the 6 Jinchuriki.**_

"_Bee this isn't good. They are starting to use their tails." Stated a nervous Naruto._

"_I know, Yo!" yelled Bee._

_At that time the Gobi went into its full transformation. Then it charged. Bee moves but Naruto charged up a Planetary Rasengan. As the giant Dolphin-Horse approached it lowered its head. Naruto used that to shove the super powered Rasengan into its skull. The explosion knocked it back. However before they could celebrate their small foot hold the Yonabi underwent its transformation. And as it did it sent out a tidal wave of lava towards the two live Jinchuriki. However it was stopped by a jet stream of water courtesy of a now Hachibi Bee. The wave of molten liquid became a wall of earth. It bought Naruto and Bee some time to plan._

"_Bee I have an Uzumaki Sealing technique I can use. But you are going to have to hold onto one of the Biju. Can you do it?" asked Naruto. The giant Ox-topus nodded._

"_Let's Go, Naruto" it said as clearly Bee was in control._

_Soon the Yonabi had scaled and stood atop the titanic wall of cool magma. It let out a deafening roar. Then it jumped down towards them. The others would have to go around. Except the Nanabi. It could fly. But they didn't need to deal with it now._

_And as it would have it they weren't able to make it before the Yonabi had been sealed away. As well as it's red headed jinchuriki. He was sealed with the Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Stasis Hold. It froze his body. So Naruto used that time to remove the chakra rod implanted in his body. He created a shadow clone. He would return the body to his village. To be buried as a hero. As would the other five Jinchuriki when they were sealed._

_Naruto was blasted away from his spot but was caught by Bee or the Hachibi. He wasn't sure. The blast was made do to the Nibi's fire bombs. It had taken over her host. And was now fighting alongside the Gobi and Rokubi. They were the only three fully transformed. It seemed as though the masked man could only control a certain amount of fully enraged Biju._

"_Bee move!" Naruto yelled as the Rokubi fired an acidic liquid at the two. Bee though fully transformed managed to dodge. But didn't however see the giant wind bullet sent by the Gobi. Bee was knocked off balance with Naruto trying to stay atop the great biju's shoulder. They were blown back by another fireball. Three Biju was turning out to be a pain. So Bee leapt off to confront the three. He sent a bolt of lightning at the Rokubi which only barely hit. It did cause enough dust to rise to conceal Naruto from their Rinnegan's linked vision. So after creating a clone two start the Stasis Hold he went to seal the Nanabi before it too transformed. He was able to seal away the biju's Youki which stopped the green haired host's biju abilities like the wings. That helped. But the clone that was supposed to seal her with the stasis never made it. It was destroyed by the Sanbi host. The one he learned was a Kage. This would be a problem. Not because he was a Kage. But because he was also a jinchuriki. And so they began to clash. Naruto created a clone to be able to seal any of the biju if Bee got a good hit in. But then as if his luck ran out he and his clone's chakra cloak dissipated._

"_Uh-oh" Naruto stated before he was on the receiving end of a Youki enhanced right hook. Naruto was blown back by the force that when he touched the ground he didn't stop he kept going. His body digging a trench as he went. Then as he recovered he looked up in time to see the Sanbi Jinchuriki about to bring down his staff to end Naruto. But as luck would have it, it never came. When he looked back up to see what happened he saw a wall of sand._

"_Gaara, what are you doing here? Aren't you helping the other Kages?" asked Naruto._

"_I was but we defeated the real Madara. He is sealed. The Raikage needed to get back to get an assessment of the other battlefields. The Tsuchikage and Mizukage needed medical attention but will be fine. The Hokage is tending to their wounds as we speak." Gaara stated in his normal stoic demeanor. "I sense the presence of more than 2 sources of Youki and came to assist."_

_Naruto was about to reply when he dodged a kick from a green haired girl. Thankfully Naruto sealed her Youki away. And after the Sanbi container removed his staff from the sand wall he used it to attack Naruto. Who unfortunately took a brutal blow to his head. The reason, his sealing Shadow clone had been dispelled after sealing away the Nibi and the blonde container. So recovering although a bit dizzy he created two clones. One to replace the sealing clone, the other to take away the Nibi jinchuriki._

_Naruto looked around to only see the Sanbi container fighting Gaara. The Nanabi was struggling to remove herself from the sand whirlpool she was sinking into. Naruto thinking fast sealed and sent her body to headquarters. Now it was 3 Jinchuriki vs. 3 Jinchuriki._

"_Gaara can you handle this? I need to go help Bee seal the Gobi and Rokubi." Yelled Naruto._

"_What are you waiting for?" he asked in his calm state. He got a nod in response. He leapt off._

_When Naruto got aboard Hachibi's shoulders he could see he was on even grounds with the two biju. But with Naruto it would put them in an advantage._

"_Naruto whatever you do don't touch the Rokubi. He has a coating of acid." Yelled the Hachibi as he threw a punch at the Gobi. " Shit he's fast. 8 Tails Binding Ink" he managed to get his ink all over the area the Gobi was headed. It couldn't stop in time and ended up being stuck to the ground due to the ink. Naruto then used a Rasengan to keep it from moving too much. Knocking it further into the ink. He then used his sealing process. Looking over to Gaara he saw a giant Sand Pyramid with sealing tags. Which meant that the whole jinchuriki fight would be over soon. Then hopefully the final battle of this war could be fought._

_Naruto however had received new orders from the Raikage via his Shadow clone. He needed to find Kabuto and finish him. If he could do that then the other squadrons could get an upper hand. Informed Bee and Gaara and left to take out a major problem in this war._

**Well it's been a little while ya. But hey I got an update. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not. A little past history on how Naruto saved Anko. Well till next time. REVIEW and thank you.**


	15. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

MDP0014


End file.
